


Prythian Magazine

by Highlady_ofbooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, All our baby bats are models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amren is their manager, Attorney! Viviane, Cop! Cressedeia, Depression, Domestic Violence, Feyre & Lucien are close, I suck at tags, Modeling, Multi, POV Multiple, Will update tags, because I love their friendship, fashion designing, first fic, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlady_ofbooks/pseuds/Highlady_ofbooks
Summary: After Feyre leaves Tamlin with Lucien, she seeks out an old college friend. She finds Mor who is know a fashion designer. Mor offers them a job, where Feyre reunites with the Inner Circle, who help Feyre and Lucien get back on their feet. But when news comes that Tamlin, Ianthe, and Hybern have a plan to get Feyre back, what will happen?Note: I am currently switching chapters previous to Chapter 12 to third person point of view, so there is inconsistency in the point of views up to that point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the amazing Sarah J. Maas , but there might be some of my own original thoughts incorporated in these characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Lucien left Tamlin and are seeking out Mor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It means so much that you're reading this! There are somethings you should now about the book in general and about this chapter. What you should now:
> 
> \- I'm kind of basing Prythian off of New York (at least the shape and where everything is located if that makes sense)  
> \- Prythian is a state  
> \- Obviously this is an ACOMAF au, but I am incorporated ACOWAR stuff  
> \- The 7 courts are modeling agencies and the head of the agencies are "High Lords"  
> \- Feyre did now the Inner Circle in college and she and More were roommates and besties  
> \- Lucien knew of the Inner Circle and that Feyre was friends with them, but he didn't really know them (does that make sense???)  
> \- Characters I brought back to life (AKA Rhys's sister and mom) are based off info Sarah gave us and my imagination  
> \- There will be smut & those chapters will be marked  
> \- Any questions you have will probably be answered in future chapters, but please ask them. I WILL answer!
> 
>  
> 
> That's all I can think of. If there is anything I think you should now, I'll put it in the notes at the beginning of future chapters.
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

 “Are you sure we’ll be welcome Feyre? I mean, you haven’t spoken to her since college.” **  
**

 “Mor and I were very close, Lucien. I’m positive she’ll help us. Besides, we don’t have any money. We can’t stay at a hotel. Our families won’t welcome us either.”

Lucien let out a tired sigh. Feyre didn’t blame him. Today has got to be the worst day of her life, and she’s had some pretty shitty days. Feyre tugged down on the sleeves of Lucien’s jacket, making sure the bruises are covered. Lucien catches the movement, anger sparking in his eye, no doubt remembering how she received them hours ago.

_“Tamlin, I’m sorry. We’re just friends I swear.” Feyre said, trying to calm Tamlin down._

_“DON’T LIE TO ME! YOU WERE JUST USING MY MODEL STATUS. YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A SLUT.” He roared._

_“Tamlin. They’re just friends. Why are you acting like this? Don’t you trust Feyre?” Lucien asked, ready to put himself in front of her in case Tamlin struck. Nowadays, Tamlin’s temper got the best of him. Ever since she  almost died in a freak accident, he got crazy protective. Ordering his bodyguards to follow her. The only males he allowed Feyre to be with were Lucien and himself. Hell, he even had a bodyguard in the room where she  did model’s makeup, but only when it was a male model._

_“Stay out of this, Lucien.” He spat, “This matter is between us, not you.”_

_Tamlin took threatening steps closer to Feyre and Lucien lunged between them. Tamlin shoved Lucien to the floor. She caught his wince when he fell. Tamlin grabbed her wrists, tightening his grip so much she knew bruises would be left._

_“Don’t. Talk. To. Other. Males.” He spat in Feyre’s face._

_Tears of pain and fear welled up in Feyre’s eyes. For months Feyre had been trying to convince herself that she still was in love with Tamlin. They were going to be married next month, but as the date got closer, she found it harder to believe that Tamlin was who she  wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

_“Tamlin… I’m sorry. I-it won’t h-happen aga-”_

_CRACK._

_Feyre’s head snapped to the side, her cheek stinging. The tears spilled as she raised a hand to her cheek. Feyre couldn’t believe it. He actually slapped her. Immediately, Tamlin’s anger went out, replaced by regret. He tried to rest his hand on her stinging cheek, but Feyre took a step back. And another. And another. She didn’t stop moving until she got to the door of his room. Finally, Feyre looked at him._

_“We’re done, you bastard. Don’t even try to contact me again.” Feyre took off the ring and whipped it at him. Then turning to Lucien, she saw the pieces of glass he was taking out if his hand. Feyre hadn’t realized he fell onto what was left of the vase Tamlin broke. He clearly stopped pulling out the pieces when Tamlin hit her._

_“Are you coming, Lucien?”_

_Lucien slowly got up and headed towards Feyre, but Tamlin stepped in front of him._

_“Why are you going with her Lucien? After all I’ve done for you? If it wasn’t for me, you would still be with you’re family.”_

_“I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me, Tamlin. I truly am, but you’ve crossed the line. The way you’ve been treating us is wrong. I get that the accident made you go protective, but you went overboard. I’m leaving. And don’t bother contacting me either.” Lucien spit in his face._

_With that, he stepped around Tamlin as if he was a piece of furniture and walked out the door. Feyre followed him to the entrance of a Tamlin’s mansion. He didn’t stop until they got far away._

_Lucien saw the bruises on her wrist were visible and shrugged off his jacket handing it to Feyre._

_“I’m sorry, Feyre. Sorry I couldn’t stop Tamlin because I was worried over my damn hand. Sorry I didn’t get you out if there earlier.” He whispered, guilt lacing his voice._

_Feyre put a hand on his shoulder to give him comfort._

_“Lucien, don’t be sorry. You were hurt too,” She said, picking up his hand and took all the glass she could out of it, “I didn’t want to leave. Honestly, I tried making myself believe I loved him. This helped me realize I truly don’t. It was my choice, Lucien.” Feyre whispered back._

_He hugged her then, and she let him. He lost his best friend since childhood. Even if he hates Tamlin, that doesn’t mean the pain will go away, and Tamlin did help Lucien out so much. Feyre knew the guilt was eating at him._

_“You’re gonna want to wrap your hand.” She told him when the two broke apart._

_“And you’re gonna want to let your hair cover your face. Unless, you want people to see the…. bruise.”_

_They finished hiding their injuries and continued walking._

_“Where do we go now?” He asked._

_“I think… I know someone. She lives in the state. We can take a train.” Feyre answered, hoping her old college friend could help them. Cauldron knows she didn’t deserve her help._

_“Then what are we waiting for? Who is she anyway?” Lucien asked, heading towards the train station. And as they walked, Feyre filled him in on her perky, fashionista friend._

“Feyre…. Feyre!” She heard a voice shout.

“What?” Feyre jumped. Lucien grinned down at her. Feyre’s cheeks burned slightly, embarrassed that she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice him.

“We’re here.”

Feyre glanced out the train window, and indeed they were. When they finally got out of the station, into the open ground - or as open as it can be with the hustle and bustle of crowds going places in the busy city - Feyre starting walking in the direction she knew the building was. They were silent the whole time, lost in their own thoughts. When Feyre stopped in front of the glass building, Lucien looked up. His tanned skin paled, no doubt thinking of the stories they’d heard about this particular agency.

“She works here?” He asked, looking nervous.

“Yup. Let’s hope she’ll help us somehow.” Feyre answered.

 And together, they headed into the Night Court.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo..... Did you guys like it?? Comments are appreciated and if you are going to criticize something, make it CONSTRUCTIVE! I will also be posting these chapters on Tumblr. I have recently joined and if you would like to follow me, I'm @bookaholic1012 . Please point out grammar mistakes. I hate them and didn't have time to edit. I will try to post weekly.
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre reunites with More and she helps Feyre and Lucien out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Inner Circle in this chapter, just Mor. Next chapter, I promise we'll see them! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

The wait seemed to go on and on and on. After telling the secretary, Clotho, they were here to see Mor she left to go get her. The silence between Lucien and Feyre was tense. If Mor didn’t help them, they would have nowhere to go. Lucien’s family hated him and treated him like scum. His mother, Nora, was the only one who treated him as he should be, but Mrs. Vanserra couldn’t because  Lucien’s shitty dad-her shitty husband-Beron, was a controlling bastard. Feyre was positive Beron wasn’t treating her right, but she rarely saw Nora and didn’t have proof. Lucien left long ago, and didn’t have proof either, though he did share Feyre’s suspicions. They certainly wouldn’t be welcome in the Autumn Court if they went there. They hated Feyre, too. Thought she  was a peasant who couldn’t be friends with someone of the family’s status.

 And the certainly wouldn’t be welcome at Feyre’s home. Her eldest sister, Nesta, only showed love to Elain, the middle child. She was always cold towards Feyre. Since Elain and Nesta live together, she knew the atmosphere would be awkward. Especially since after their mom died, Nesta was colder towards her. Feyre never understood why. Feyre was - and still is- angry with Nesta because -

“Feyre Archeron! I can’t believe it! It’s really you!” A loud, happy voice shouted.

 Instantly, Feyre recognized the voice. They were best friends after all.

 “Mor!” Feyre turned to see a stunning blonde walking towards her.Mor engulfed her in a hug, and squeezed her enough that Feyre was pretty sure a rib or two broke. They stood like that for what seemed like ever. Feyre didn’t realize how much she missed Mor’s brightness in her life. An awkward cough broke the friends apart. They both turned to see Lucien looking uncomfortable.

"Uh. Hi, Mor. I’m-”

“Lucien Vanserra.” Mor practically spit his surname out, as if it tasted vile.

 Lucien flinched at the use of his last name. Feyre didn’t know the details, but she knew his father was responsible for something that happened to his girlfriend at the time, Jesminda. It’s why he fled the Autumn Court, and after that he went by Lucien. Just Lucien.

“I just go by Lucien, actually. And I’m sorry for what my family did to you.” _Wait. What?_ Mor’s eyes seemed to darken at the mention of his family. _What happened?_  

“I’ll consider accepting your apology. Anyway,” She turned to Feyre looking considerably happier, “ What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since you started dating that tampon.”

“Yeah…. About that… you see…” Feyre didn’t know how to tell her what happened, but Mor’s eyes widened, filling with anger.

“Feyre. Who. Did. That.” She whispered fiercely. She glared accusingly at Lucien with her fists clenched.

“Tamlin.” Lucien answered her, his own eyes filled with anger.

“What?” Feyre asked. Lucien pointed to Feyre’s face and when she put her hand to it, Feyre realized her hair shifted and the bruise was visible. Hastily, she adjusted her hair, covering the bruise again. Tears filled Feyre’s eyes as she thought back to earlier that morning when her life went to hell.

“I’ll explain later, but Mor, we don’t have a place to go. We were hoping -”

“Say no more. Feyre, of course you can stay with me. And I’ll let Lucien stay as well considering he helped you leave that sad excuse of a man. I have to admit, I was always interested in Beron’s youngest son who ran away from his family.” At that, Lucien cracked the smallest of smiles, but his eyes seemed a bit haunted.

“I’ll bring you to my home right now!” Mor announced, “But first, do you want to see the Inner Circle?”

“They’re here?” Feyre asked with barely contained excitement. Mor, Cassian, Azriel, Rhysand, and Amren. They were known by everyone as the Inner Circle because they mainly kept to themselves. Her best memories are with those guys. It hurt when she couldn’t speak to them anymore. Feyre felt anger bubble inside her when Feyre thought about how she let Tamlin dictate her life. Although Feyre would love nothing more than to see them, she felt a wave of fatigue hit her. All the craziness has caught up to her.

“Yup. We were actually in a middle of a photo shoot when Clotho came to tell me you were here. They’re excited to see you again. Rhys especially.” Mor’s voice had a suggestive tone when she mentioned her cousin. I couldn’t help the blush that appeared. Lucien appeared to be amused with Mor’s response.

“I would love too, Mor, but I’m tired. I’ll see them tomorrow.”

“Same. I could use some sleep.” Lucien said.

“Sure. Let’s go!” Mor said, linking her arms with them.

 After asking Clotho to inform everyone of where she was going, Mor brought Lucien and Feyre to her amazing penthouse. It was beautiful and grand, but not in the way Tamlin’s place was. His was grand because of the furniture and other decor he bought. Mor’s was grand in an architectural sense. The terrace offered a beautiful view of the city. It would be a great spot for painting. That is, if Feyre still painted.

 Mor insisted on feeding them. She ordered 3 pizzas and not a crumb was left when the three of them were done. She showed Lucien his room and escorted Feyre to her own. It was amazing. The room was decently sized and had a bathroom, walk-in closet, and a balcony. It was…. Wow. Mor gave Feyre some privacy to get ready for bed. She insisted that Feyre should borrow her clothes.

Mor came up a couple minutes later with a bag of ice. “For your bruises.” She said, handing her friend the bag.

“Thank you, Mor. Not just for the ice, but everything. You are such a great friend to me. I’m sorry I cut off all contact with you. I was in love with Tamlin and foolishly let him control my life. I honestly don’t deserve you as a friend. You are an incredible person, Mor.” By the time Feyre finished, tears filled her eyes. She was feeling overwhelmed with everything- anger, hurt, love, relief.

Mor pulled Feyre into a hug. It felt reassuring. When Mor let go of her, she just sat there for a bit before speaking.

“Feyre, you don’t need to thank me. I will admit, it hurt when you left me, and not just me, but all of us. I was angry at you, too. For letting that tool take you away from us. I was right, by the way, about Tamlin. I told you he wasn’t a good person,” Feyre cracked a tiny smile at that, “But I understand that you loved him. I think you were blinded by that love, and I can’t blame you. When you’re in love, you can be blind to how someone treats you. You’ll notice the good, but stay oblivious to or justify the bad. I love you, Feyre. You’re a sister to me. Of course I’ll help you out.”

A new wave of tears came, but they were happy ones. Mor really is an incredible person. Feyre knew bad things have happened to her, and she really didn’t deserve any of it. Feyre hugged Mor.

“Thank you, Mor, and please don’t say anything about the bruises.”

“Your welcome, Feyre, and of course I won’t say anything–it’s your choice. Goodnight.” Mor said softly, heading towards the door.

“Goodnight, Mor.” She left, turning off the lights. Laying there in the dark, Feyre felt so grateful to have somebody like Mor in her life. For some reason that she couldn’t explain, her last thought before falling asleep was how excited she was to see everyone again. Specifically, Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nora means Light*
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on my last chapter! The comments really made me feel better about this fic! If you want to give feedback for this chapter, please do! I'm pretty proud of myself with this chapter. It's 1290 words!! Also, I forgot I wanted to ask you guys this, but are you interested in multiple POVs? If you want it to just be told in Feyre's POV let me know, and let me know if you want it to be multiple POVs, too! The next chapter will be in Feyre's POV, but chapter 4 will be in another character's pont of view, if a lot of people tell me they are interested in that. I'll try to get another chapter out by next week.
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien, Mor, and Feyre go to Rita's to see the Inner Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Circle make their appearance! I hope this chapter isn’t too crappy, I didn’t take as much time as I usually do writing this chapter. Sorry!
> 
> ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO SARAH J MAAS
> 
> (Oh, and can I just say that I love the title for the ACOTAR novella, A Court of Frost and Starlight?? Because I love it!! Also, SJM said on her insta post “ Feyre and Rhys will narrate it (along with a few others!)”. ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS?!?!?! I am fangirling so hard over ACOFAS!)

Feyre woke up with a gasp. She was shaking, covered in sweat, tears spilling down her face. Feyre rushed to the bathroom, knowing what was next. Kneeling on the cool tile, her dinner came rushing up. She threw up until nothing was left. Leaning against the bathtub, she curled up in a ball, trying to get a grip on herself.

_Not real. Not real. Not real._

Over and over Feyre chanted. Ever since the accident, she had nightmares. Feyre lost her will to paint. Her will to eat. She was so close to losing her will to live. Feyre was wasting away and Tamlin did nothing. He and that snotty bitch, Ianthe Naomh, would play dress up on her. Feyre preferred ripped jeans, sweats, skater skirts, those types of clothes over dresses and poofy skirts. She preferred black, dark blues and purples and red - or more accurately, she _used_ to prefer red -  over pink and pale greens and yellows. Ianthe picked out the clothes and Tamlin bought them. Makeup was another issue. She didn’t mind makeup, but Ianthe caked it on her face. Feyre felt like a Barbie Doll, for Cauldron’s sake!

Feyre felt grateful that Lucien was there. He made sure she ate. Thanks to him, Feyre gained back some of the weight she lost. Lucien comforted her if Feyre went to him to talk about her nightmares. She knew Tamlin heard her puking her guts up, but he never woke up. _“We need to put this behind us.”_ he always said. Feyre didn’t really notice how bad things got until he got angry more often, and started breaking things, or punching holes in the wall.

Feyre got up from the floor. She shuffled over to her bed. Feyre curled up in a ball, once again. After a while of staring in the dark, her eyes closed.

* * *

  
As Feyre walked down the stairs, she saw Lucien and Mor, both dressed, eating Chinese takeout.

“Why are you guys eating Chinese? It’s, like, 8 in the morning.”

Both of them jumped, not hearing her come down the stairs. Lucien was the one who answered.

“Actually, it’s 1 in the afternoon, Feyre.”

“What?”

 _I slept through half the day?_ Feyre still felt tired. _Why didn’t they wake me up?_

“You had a rough day, Feyre. We didn’t want to wake you up.” Mor said, as if sensing Feyre’s thoughts.

“Thanks.” Feyre replied. She really did need that rest.

Feyre fixed herself a cup of coffee and washed an apple. She really didn’t want to eat. Lucien gave her a look, as if to say _“You should eat more, Feyre”_. Feyre gave him a look of her own, hoping he would get what she wanted to say. _Not hungry. I’ll eat more later._ He seemed torn between giving her more food, or letting Feyre do what she wanted. He ended up letting Feyre eat her apple, but she knew at dinner, he would make sure she ate a good amount of food.

Throughout the meal, the three of them had a nice conversation. Feyre was glad Mor and Lucien seemed to get along, although she still wanted to know why Mor reacted the way she did to Lucien’s surname. When they were cleaning up, Mor told Lucien and Feyre about the plans for the evening.

“So, I talked with the guys, and if it’s cool with you two, they want to meet up at Rita’s.”

Feyre remembered Rita’s. Well, she’d never been there, but Mor always told her that it was the best club ever. It wasn’t like the gross, stuffy ones they went to during university. Mor promised her, one day everyone would go there. Feyre was excited to see the place so many of the crazy stories her friends told took place.

“That’s fine with me. I’d love to go.” Feyre told Mor.

“It’s fine.” Lucien said. Feyre knew he wasn’t exactly one hundred percent comfortable in this new place, but she was glad he agreed to come. It would be fun.

“Great! We’ll leave in four hours.” Mor said happily, giving them a big smile. “Also, I planned to get you guys some clothes, since I assume you don’t want to wear your clothes from yesterday.”

“Mor, you don’t need to buy us clothes. What we have is fine.” Feyre told her friend. She already had done so much for them by giving Lucien and Feyre a place to stay.

“I insist, Feyre. And technically, I wasn’t going to buy clothes. I have some clothes designed by yours truly you guys can wear.”

“That would be nice. Thank you, Mor.” Lucien said. Feyre agreed with him. It would be nice to have new clothes, and wearing clothes designed by a friend wouldn’t hurt.

“That’s fine. Thank you so much Mor.” Feyre said.

Mor gave them another one of her happy smiles. “Of course. What are friends for?”

* * *

Mor was a genius. Lucien wore cream pants, a green jacket embroidered with gold, a white shirt underneath. He had a pair of black shoes on. The entire look was amazing. The clothes fit well, the pants showing off his thighs. Mor, knowing Feyre’s clothing preferences, gave her a pair of ripped black jeans. She also loaned her a pair of black ankle boots, with a slight heel. Feyre wore a white shirt with a black and gray plaid shirt over it. Feyre borrowed some of Mor’s makeup to cover the bruise on her face and put a bit of eyeliner on. It felt good to wear something that was her.

Mor wore a gorgeous tight red dress coming down to her thighs. She paired them with a pair of shiny black heels. Feyre have no idea how Mor was capable of wearing something with that high of a heel. Mor’s hair and makeup completed the look. Her was done in her beautifully natural golden waves, and her makeup, on any other person, would’ve looked like they caked it on, but it looked natural on Mor.

She really was a true genius when it came to fashion.

More gave a little squeal when Lucien and Feyre came down.

“Cauldron, you guys look amazing!” She said, looking both of them up and down, getting a good look at their outfits.

“Thank you again, Mor. These clothes are amazing. You’re such a great designer.” Feyre complimented. Lucien nodded his agreement.

“Awww, thanks Fey! Now, come on! We have to get going. I want to get there before Cassian. He’ll eat everything whether we’re there or not.” Mor said.

They piled in Mor’s car, and she drove off. Mor and Feyre spoke the whole way. Lucien was looking out the window, examine all the places they passed. Eventually, they got to Rita’s. The city it was in was amazing! It was so full of life and there stores for pretty much everything.

“Welcome to Velaris! The City Of Starlight!” Mor exclaimed when we got out of her car.

“Velaris?” Lucien said, confusion showing in his face, “How come I’ve never heard of it?”

Huh. Lucien was right. Feyre grew up in a small town near the border of Prythian. We studied about Prythian, but not once, has Velaris been on a map, or spoken about.

Mor shrugged, “We live on the outskirts of Velaris, but not many people know this city exists. Only people from the Night Court know of its existence. I don’t even think everyone in the Night Court knows Velaris exists. Now, come on! I’m starved.”

Feyre, Lucien, and Mor walked into Rita’s. It definitely wasn’t as crazy as the clubs they went to all those years ago. Mor led them to a booth near the back.

“Feyre!” A voice shouted. She knew the voice instantly.

“Cassian!” Feyre exclaimed. He came up to her and gave her a big hug. Feyre was so happy to see Cassian. They had good times at school. When they parted, Feyre saw the rest of the Inner Circle walking up.

“Amren.” Feyre gave a small smile, not sure how Amren would react to her being here.

“About time you came back.” She replied. Her tone wasn’t as cold as Feyre thought it would be. Out if the corner of her eye, Feyre saw Lucien pale a bit at the sight of Amren. It took time for Feyre to get used to her. Feyre turned to the next Inner Circle member.

“Hey, Azriel.” Feyre said to the quietest member.

“Good to see you, Feyre.” He said, giving her the smallest of smiles.

At last, Feyre turned to the final member of their group - Mor’s cousin.

“Rhys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Naomh (Pronounced Neev) means “holy” in Irish Gaelic*
> 
> Hey, guys! I hope this chapter wasn’t trashy. Anyway, please point out any errors I made, and I’ll fix them! So, it looks like there will be multiple POV from now on. I still want there to be a lot of Feyre, though, so I’m going to try and alternate between Feyre's POV and another character's POV. The next chapter will be someone else’s point of view. I’m excited to write it! 
> 
> Will try to update weekly.
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Feyre have dinner with the Inner Circle. Feyre tells them she and Tamlin are done. (cue the celebration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!
> 
> Hey, guys! I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in 3 weeks. I had a lot of work for school that I needed to finish, and I wasn't in the writing mood. Thankfully, I'm got back into writing, and I have a new chapter to share with you guys! Anyway, if you saw my Tumblr post, you know that I have some important news to share.
> 
> If you saw in the tags, then you know, but I have changed ships! Lately, I've been wanting some Cassian/Azriel, Azriel/Lucien, and Cassian/Lucien fics (btw, please tell me if you have or know of fics with them!). ANYWAY, I have decided to have one of these ships in my fic. I have chosen.......... Cassian/Lucien! Elain will now be with Azriel (sorry, Elucien shippers! I just felt like Elain should be with someone, and I know SJM has said they have a bro/sis relationship, but I didn't want to make an oc or take someone else from the ACOTAR books!) Nesta Archeron will be alone, although I am hoping to have her and Cassian be friends, idk, we'll see. Also, Lucien is bi (obviously, it goes without saying) and he and Andras did have a relationship, which I'll elaborate on in future chapters. So, that's all the news I have. Again, sorry for not updating, and sorry for the really long note!
> 
> Tagging: sugarcoated44 on Tumblr
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

“Rhys.”

He couldn’t breath. She was stunning. Her pale skin, blue-grey eyes, golden brown hair, freckles. Everything.

“Hello, Feyre, Darling.” Rhys purred. My Feyre, Darling. _No. Not mine. She’s with Tamlin. I’m just a friend._  Painfully, he reminded himself of this.

Rhys didn’t  know who moved first, but he was holding her in his arms. Rhys buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled of vanilla and oranges. Rhys knew he missed her, but he hadn’t realized to what extent he did. When she left them to be with… him, Rhys couldn’t do anything for weeks. He fell in love with her, and he still is.

“Ahem.”

Startled, they broke apart, to see everyone standing a bit awkwardly around them.  _How long were we hugging?_  Probably a while if their friends’ looks were anything to go by. Cassian - who interrupted them - and Mor both wore shit-eating grins, Azriel’s mouth twitched up into a smile, Amren was smirking, and Lucien was smiling, though worry was in his eye. He tried to hide it, but Rhys saw. 

“Anyway,” said Cassian, “We are all glad to see you again. Rhys especially.”

Cassian sent a wink Rhys’s way, earning him a glare. Cass was going to give Rhys hell for this later. Feyre was blushing, her cheeks a deep red. As Rhys was looking at her beautiful self, he realized with a shock, she was thin. Rhys didn’t mean healthy thin; he meant a starved thin. Rhys slid his fisted hands into his pockets. Rhys knew it was because of Tamlin.

“I’m really happy to see you guys, too. I missed you all so much.” said Feyre. “I hope you guys don’t mind Lucien being here.”

Their attention turned to Lucien. He looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. Rhys knew there were mixed feelings for what his family did to Mor, but we the Inner Circle also knew that he left the Autumn Court and stopped using his family name. Cassian broke the silence.

“Hey, Foxboy.”

“ **Don’t** call me that.” Lucien snapped.

“Why not, Foxboy?” Cassian taunted, a smirk on his face.

“Because-”

“Enough, the both of you.” Mor interrupted. “We’re aren’t here to listen you two argue. We’re here to have fun together and welcome Feyre and Lucien.”

Lucien glared at Cassian and Cassian playfully did it back. Lucien sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.”

Everyone else greeted Lucien and they went back to their table. Prior to Lucien, Feyre, and Mor arriving, Rhys and his friends ordered enough food for seven people. He sure that there won’t be enough food.

The food came and everyone dug in, catching up with Feyre. Lucien and Cassian were mostly arguing. Then, Cassian asked what Rhys had been thinking, ending all conversation.

“So, Feyre, why are you here? I mean, it’s great and I’m not complaining, but I thought Tamlin didn’t want you being around us.”

Lucien and Feyre both tensed. _What happened to her? To Lucien?_

“We… broke up.” Feyre said, although her eyes were bitter and distant, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. “I, with the help of Lucien, realized that I wasn’t being treated the way I should’ve been. Lucien helped pro- I mean, Lucien helped me break up with him.”

Lucien put his hand over Feyre’s. Rhys knew it was a friendly comforting gesture, but he still felt jealous. **He** wanted to be the one who comforts Feyre.

Cassian raised his glass, “I propose a toast to Feyre, for finally leaving the ass!”

Everyone laughed, toasting to Feyre, the tense atmosphere dissipating, though Rhys knew the others still had questions. He had a lot himself.

* * *

As the others were saying goodbye to Feyre, Rhys made his way to Lucien.

“Lucien.”

“Rhysand.”

“Call me Rhys, Lucien. We’re friends now.”

He snorted at that. “Sure we are.”

“We are.” I insisted. “Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping Feyre with Tamlin. I know there’s more to the story, but you helped her and that means a lot.”

“You’re right.” _Of course I am. Someone should tell him I’m always right._  “There is more to the story then what Feyre said, but there’s a reason she didn’t share it.” Lucien said, a look of seriousness on his face.

“Well, bye, Lucien. See you around?”

“Bye, Rhys. And you probably will be seeing me, as I’m currently staying with your cousin.” Lucien replied, walking towards Mor and Feyre, but he turned around.

“And don’t worry, I won’t tell Feyre.”

“Tell Feyre what?” Rhysand asked, furrowing my brows.

Lucien merely gave him a knowing smile, “That you’re in love with her. It’s quite obvious you know.” With that, he turned away.

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know your thoughts and let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! Also, let me know what you think about the ship change! Next chapter will be in Feyre's POV. If anyone wants to be tagged in future chapters, let me know! I will (try) to post weekly. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the dinner at Rita's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, again! I had some personal issues going on. This is in Lucien's POV, though it was originally going to be Feyre's. It is shorter than I intended it to be, but I hope you guys like it nevertheless. 
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

_That damn bastard._

Lucien tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. It seemed tonight would be yet another sleepless night. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept going back to him. _Cassian._

 _This is ridiculous. He’s infuriating. Calling me ‘foxboy’ all the damn time,_ Lucien thought.

 _He did seem to pick up on Feyre’s mood when she was talking about Tamlin though. He also tried to break the tension,_ a voice in his mind tried to reason.

_Stop it. Don’t think like that. He belongs to the Night Court._

_He is funny though. Caring too, it seems. And he is pretty cute. More than cute even._

_Stop it, Lucien. Just fall asleep._

“Great.” Lucien muttered, “I’m arguing with myself. Nothing crazy about that.”

But it seemed no matter what he did, his thoughts kept going back to the Illyrian. Every thought filled Lucien with guilt. Was it too soon? After Andras, Feyre was the only person who helped him through his grief. Tamlin did nothing, but he had brushed that aside. Lucien always told himself Tamlin was busy. But was he really?

He let out a sigh and checked the time. Four in the morning. Lucien thought of only peaceful things in an attempt to get at least an hour of sleep.

He ended up thinking of only Cassian.

* * *

“You look like a mess, Lucien. Are you getting any sleep?” Feyre asked.

Lucien snorted. “Thanks, Fey, just what I wanna hear. Last night I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You can always come to my room if you need to, Lucien.” Feyre offered, concern lacing her words.

“I’m fine, Feyre. Really.” Lucien said, putting his dishes in the sink. “You can also come in my room if you need to as well, Feyre. You look tired. Are you sleeping well?”

“Honestly, no. I don’t want to bother you though. Especially if you are having trouble sleeping.”

“Fey, we talked about this. We are going to be here for each other. You’ll never bother me.”

“I know, Lucien. It’s just –”

“Good morning!” Mor chirped, coming down the stairs.

After the awful incident when Eris rejected Mor and he and Beron dumped her in the woods near her home, Lucien avoided Mor as much as possible when at school. Living in the same house as she was awkward. He thinks she came to accept that he is not like his siblings, which is good. Lucien already looks like them and he doesn’t want to be associated with them in any other way. Not using his surname doesn’t make people see him differently right away.

“Morning.” He and Feyre chorused.

Mor fixed herself breakfast while telling them about the different things they could do while she was at work. He yearned to be able to model again. He was one of the best male models at Spring. The only ones above him were Tamlin and Andras. After the accident, he took Andras’s place as second-best.

“Anyway,” Mor finished, “I have a proposition for the two of you. I was wondering if you guys would be interested being a Night Court model? You don’t have to, of course, but you’ll have a source of income for yourselves. So, what do you guys think? Are you interested?”

“Absolutely!” Feyre exclaimed.

That wasn’t a surprise. She was friends with these guys. Plus, she always wanted to be a model, but Tamlin said she should do the hair and makeup for models first. Said he wanted to “protect her from the fame,” or some other bullshit excuse.

“I would like that. Thank you, Morrigan.” Lucien said, secretly grateful to have the opportunity to model once more.

“Great! I’ll get the paperwork and stuff for you. I’ll explain when I get back. See you two later!” With that, Mor rushed out the door.

Feyre turned to him, excitement shining in her blue-gray eyes.

“I can’t believe it, Lucien! Finally, I can model, too!”

Lucien chuckled. “I’m happy for you, Fey. You deserve it. Besides, it’ll be you and me against the world. Just like in the beginning.”

“Feyre Archeron and Foxboy: Superhero Models.”

“Cauldron, Feyre. Don’t call me that.” he groaned.

“Aw come one, Lucien. I saw you and Cass. He’s bi, ya know.” she had a playful smirk on her face.

“Feyre, no. Nothing is between us. He was being a pain in the ass. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re up too.”

“Whatever do you mean, Lucien?” She asked, her face the picture of innocence.

“Whenever you see two people who have “chemistry,” you always play cupid, trying to get them to date. Well, let me tell you right now. It. Won’t. Happen. Ever.”

“Fine,” she pouted. “I still think you guys would be cute together though.”

“You are still going to set us up. Aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Feyre slyly said. With that, she went upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good?? Please tell me! Also, any grammar or spelling mistakes I made, I would like to know! Since, I am better at updating with a specific update, I am going to attempt to make Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday my updating days, though I will post on other days depending on if I am busy those days. One last thing, I am planning on updating tomorrow (it won't be Feyre's POV, btw). We'll see though! Hope your New Year was great, everyone!
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after Rita's in Cassian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised I was able to get this done and updated! Read the chapter before this if you haven't already!  
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Cassian up. He laid in bed, thoughts of the night before swirling around in his mind.

Lucien Vanserra - Autumn Court exile and former Spring Court model.

Annoying him was the highlight of the dinner. Just thinking of his witty and sarcastic remarks made me smile.

_I need to annoy the hell out of him next time._

But it was also… refreshing.

_No one’s ever made comebacks like that to me before. Not even Tiny Ancient One._

“Cassian!” Azriel’s voice shouted, “Hurry up, you lazy ass. We need to leave soon.”

“Coming!” Cass hollered back, rolling out of bed to get ready.

* * *

 

When Cassian trudged into the kitchen, Azriel was almost done eating his breakfast. He sat down next to him with a grunt.

“Morning to you too,” Azriel said dryly.

“Fuck off.”

“Still thinking about Little Lucien?”

“No,” I said, “And don’t call him that. It’s weird.”

“Ahh, my apologies. Were you thinking of Foxboy?” Azriel asked with a smirk, his jokester side peeking through his normally serious attitude.

After saying goodbye to Lucien and the girls, Rhys drove Az and Cass to his apartment. Cassian teased Rhys relentlessly about ‘Feyre Darling’, and in retaliation, he teased him about ‘Foxboy’.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cassian replied.

“Is that right?” He asked.

“Yup.” He answered, popping the p.

“Whatever, Cass. Just hurry up.”

With that, Azriel walked out the door.

* * *

 

“And that’s it, guys. Thank you so much for agreeing to be on the cover. And for the interview as well.”

“It was no problem at all, Thea,” Cassian said.

“Yeah. We really hope this will help others in the community.” Mor agreed.

Thea, who works for Prythian Magazine, as well as for some local Night Court magazines, thanked them once again and started packing her equipment, as Mor and Cass headed to their respective dressing rooms.

Cassian loved being a model, but he especially loved when reporters asked if he could talk about issues he cared about with a passion; he uses his fame make people aware of the issues in this world. It’s why he agreed to be on the cover of Prythian Magazine’s LGBT+ issue. Why he agreed to the interview, too. Cassian wants people to be comfortable with their sexuality and wants them to have people in their lives who accept them for who they are. It was what Cassian had in his life, and he knew there were people who needed guidance from someone proud of their identity; Cassian needed that when he realized he was bisexual.

A knock sounded on my door followed by his name.

“Cass?” Mor called, “Are you decent?”

“Yes.” Mor opened the door, then quickly shut it.

“Cassian!” she shrieked. “What the hell?! You are nude, Cassian! That is not decent!”

Cassian howled with laughter and pulled on a pair of black boxers and pants.

“You can come in, Mor. I am decent now. I swear it on the Mother.”

Mor opened the door, peaking through her fingers. When she saw I really wasn’t naked, she dropped her hand, stormed over to me, and punched me in the gut.

“Owww. That actually hurt, Mor!” I complained, rubbing my hand over where she hit me.

“I saw you naked, Cassian. Naked! How _dare_ you laugh! I need to wipe my brain from that image!”

“It isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.”

They both shut up at that.

Cassian cursed himself for saying what came to mind instead of thinking of the consequences. After he and Mor slept together in high school and the aftermath of that decision, there was an unspoken agreement in the group that they would never ever speak of it again. Too much awkwardness and unnecessary discomfort would arise.

“Anyway,” Mor said, breaking the silence, “I’m heading to Rita’s. The others are already there. Wanna come?”

“I never turn down the chance for a drink and food,” Cassian answered.

“Finish getting ready then. I leave in two minutes. If you aren’t in my car by then, I’m leaving, and you can walk.” Mor said, leaving his dressing room.

Cass quickly finished getting dressed and got in Mor’s car. Like hell, he’s walking five miles to Rita’s.

* * *

 

After dinner, as everyone was leaving, Mor stopped in the parking lot, and finally asked what was so clearly on her mind throughout the day.

“How would you guys feel if Lucien and Feyre joined the Night Court Modeling Agency?”

“If they aren’t annoying, fine. But I don’t want any more children to manage.” Amren said.

“How you wound me, Am. I am no child!” Cass said.

“Don’t call me ‘Am.’” she snarled at the same time Mor told Cassian, “You are the most childlike one out of us all.”

“Hey! You are more childlike than me.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are t-”

“Enough, you guys. This is what Amren is talking about.” Rhys intervened.

Cassian and Mor turned to him and stuck out their tongues.

“Children,” Amren muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Rhys said, continuing the conversation from before.

“Of course you do,” Cass said, “I bet you can’t wait to see more of _Feyre Darling_.”

“And I bet you can’t wait to see more of _Foxboy_.” He shot back.

“I would be alright with that,” Azriel said before Cass could make some snarky comment to Rhys.

“I’m cool with it, too.”

“Great!” Mor exclaimed, “I already got the papers for them to look over and sign. I’ll bring them in tomorrow if they’re up to it!”

 _This will be fun_ , Cass thought while getting in Az’s car.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave comments below on your thoughts. Please let me know about any grammar/spelling mistakes I made, too. I'll try posting next week, but I have four tests to study for, so no promises!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am very happy with this chapter and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

“...Nuala deals with hair and makeup and Cerridwen deals with wardrobe. You meet them soon. Anyway, do you guys have any questions?” Mor finished, spinning around to face Feyre and Lucien.

A couple days prior, Mor brought the forms as promised. Lucien and Feyre officially signed on as Night Court models, Amren became their manager, and she was able to quickly score a small shoot for them. Finally, they were given a tour of the building and introduced to everyone, courtesy of Mor.

“Not right now,” Feyre said.

“I got one,” Lucien said, his voice rough from screaming during the night. Feyre could tell he was tired, but Lucien could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. He admitted to being exhausted was one of those times.

“Shoot!” Feyre was pretty sure Mor was enjoying the tour guide thing.

“Do we choose the gigs we work? Or does Amren have the final say in what we do?”

“Amren finds you jobs, but the decision to take them is ultimately yours.”

“Good,” Lucien replied, his broad shoulders relaxing a little.

Feyre recalled what he revealed to her about Ianthe Naomh when they were still in Spring. She didn’t just control Feyre’s wardrobe. She was also the biggest manager in the Spring Court Agency. Ianthe managed Lucien, Tamlin, Andras, Bron and Hart, and so many other models. One night, right after dinner, Lucien came storming into Feyre’s room, looking ready to throttle someone. Andras, whom she’d gone out with earlier to eat and had been chatting with, calmed Lucien down. He soothed whatever emotions were raging within Lucien with gentle words and small pecks here and there.

Apparently, towards the end of the meal, Ianthe came into Tamlin’s mansion, saying she needed to speak with Lucien. Lucien told Feyre and Andras that she got him on the cover of Vogue. The downside: he was to be featured on the cover with Eris Vanserra. He declined, but Ianthe wouldn’t hear it. Ianthe went on about how she was his manager. Therefore, it was she who decided what Lucien did and didn’t do regarding his career. Unable to do anything about the matter, Lucien went to the photo shoot. He wasn’t the same for a few days after. A haunted, pained aura was always around him. He refused to speak with anyone, excluding Andras.

Feyre never did find out what had happened, but she knew Lucien began searching for a new manager, one who allowed him to have the final say.

“Okay,” Mor continued on, “So, if that’s the only question, then we are basically done. I just have one more room to show you, and it’s the most important one.”

* * *

 

Apparently, the “most important” room was the break room. Couches, tables, and other various pieces of furniture were strewn about. The rest of the Inner Circle were relaxing around one of the tables, eating pizza. When Mor, Lucien, and Feyre walked in, their attention snapped to them.

“Foxboy! Feyre! Want pizza?” Cassian called.

“Hello? I’m right here, ya know.” Mor told Cassian, feigning annoyance.

“Hmm? Do you guys here that? I thought I heard a voice.”

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny Cassian.”

Cassian let out a gasp, his hazel eyes widening. “I think there’s a ghost in here.”

“Who you gonna call?” I said.

“Ghostbusters!” He yelled.

“Seriously, Cass?” Rhys groaned though amusement was sparkling in his eyes.

Cassian put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, Feyre was the one who said ‘who you gonna call.’ I was simply completing the thought. Besides, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“Idiots,” Amren muttered, going back to her slice of pepperoni pizza.

Mor sat down next to Azriel, who was intently watching the TV. Cassian and Rhysand moved aside, making room for Lucien and Feyre. She stole the seat next to Rhys, leaving Lucien to glare at her while planting his butt in the seat next to a Cassian. Conversations continued, Rhys and Cass betting on who would win the upcoming football game, Feyre and Mor talking about her latest designs. Azriel continued watching the television, occasionally interrupting the boys’ sports debate to put on his own thoughts. Amren and Lucien quietly sat, wolfing down food.

Feyre could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

When lunch was finished, they dispersed, Feyre heading to her dressing room. When she entered, a dark-haired, brown-skinned girl was already inside. She looked up at the sound of the door clicking shut.

“Hello! I’m Nuala! I am in charge of hair and makeup.” Nuala said.

“Hello, Nuala. I’m Feyre.”

Feyre sat down in one of the chairs, while Nuala got what she needed to get Feyre ready for the shoot. As Nuala styled Feyre’s hair, she asked her about her previous life and how she got to Night Court.

It was easy to talk with her; when Nuala asked a question Feyre was uncomfortable with, she would move on, noticing her distress and would apologize for asking such a question. Feyre reassured her that it was alright and was grateful for her moving on. When Feyre mentioned she was a former makeup artist herself and asked if she could do her own makeup, Nuala let her. The bruises were starting to fade, but Feyre didn’t want her to see the amount of makeup she put on to cover the marks. She was sure Nuala noticed anyway, but if she did, Nuala didn’t mention it.

When they were both done, Feyre was blown away by who she saw. Her hair was curled and braided back, some stray pieces framing her face, making her appear to be at a healthy weight despite how starved she was. Feyre was satisfied with her makeup job. She used darker tones but still managed to not appear as though she was weighed down by the amount of product used. She felt confident and beautiful and strong, as she should. Nuala stepped out, going to get her twin Cerridwen so Feyre could start getting dressed.

When a knock sounded on her door, Feyre was expecting Cerridwen to walk in, not Amren. Amren’s grim expression worried her, but before she could ask what was going on, Amren shoved a magazine into her hands. Feyre didn’t catch what the title was; her focus was on the cover.

A cover featuring a photo of Feyre’s ex-boyfriend Tamlin and his manager Ianthe kissing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start picking up now. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Weekly updates Wednesday-Friday.
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally in the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you shocked I actually am capable of uploading on time? I am. Anyway, this is short, but I have to say, I am proud of it! Please let me know your thoughts afterwards!
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

“How…how could Tam- he do this to me?” I whispered. **  
**

I felt hollow. Yes, I hated Tamlin. Yes, he was a controlling ass. _Still_. We had so many good memories. Memories before our relationship changed.

_Maybe I wasn’t over him as much as I thought._

“Feyre.” A firm voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Tamlin, as you know, is a bastard. I showed you this because although you aren’t doing an interview, the photographer will most likely ask you questions about the photo. I would suggest you read the article inside to be better informed. I also showed you the cover because you have a right to know.”

I calmed myself using the techniques Andras showed me for when he was panicking before a shoot.

I forced my gaze away from the disgusting photo and looked into Amren’s bright silver eyes.

“Thank you, Amren. For letting me know.”

She gave a nonchalant shrug. “As I said, Feyre, it’s your right.”

I hadn’t realized tears were rolling down my cheeks until a drop of something wet landed on my balled hands. Amren pulled out a tissue from her blazer pocket. In the back of my mind, I wondered why she would carry one around.

“Sorry,” I muttered, wiping away my salty tears. “I don’t understand why I am so upset over the kiss. I loathe Tamlin. He did… horrible things, Am.”

Amren rested a hand on my shoulder. “Two things. One, don’t ever call me ‘Am’ again. Got it? Second, you probably are over Tamlin. I do not know what changed to make you leave him, but I do know that there is a piece in your heart, Feyre. A piece where you love the man you once knew. And _that_ piece of you, is what is causing the sorrow and what is making you teary.”

I faced Amren once more and took a good look at her. Behind her blank face, I could see anger and fondness. The anger was self-explanatory, but I hadn’t realized Amren was fond of me. She didn’t exactly have her emotions on a full display for the world to see. I especially thought she would hate me after I left everyone.

“Has anyone ever told you how wise you are?”

“Yes, but not enough.” She snorted.

We sat in companionable silence, consumed by our thoughts.

“You need to get to Cerridwen. I’ve kept her waiting long enough.” Amren glanced at my tear-streaked face. “And you might want to fix your makeup as well.”

The shoot completely slipped my mind.

“Right.” I said as I picked up the palettes and brushes needed.

Amren walked over to the door, then stopped and turned to face me.

“Would you like to inform everyone about the article or should I?”

I paused, contemplating the best option to let my friends know.

“I’ll do it, Amren, but thank you. For offering me the choice.”

She nodded before leaving. I quickly fixed my makeup before rushing over to where I was supposed to meet Cerridwen. I would worry about Tamlin and Ianthe later.

* * *

My heels clicked against the tile as I briskly walked to my office. Although I appeared calm in Feyre’s dressing room, I was furious. Furious at myself for not finding about the situation sooner. The magazine has been out for a day, which may not seem long, but I should have known about it as soon as the issue appeared.

I needed to find out more about what the deal with Tamlin and Ianthe was. I read the article, but it was just a load of bullcrap. According to Tamlin, Feyre cheated on him with Lucien and the pair ran after he confronted them about it. Ianthe, who has been his friend for a while, comforted him. With Feyre out of the picture, Tamlin miraculously discovered that he had non-platonic feelings for Ianthe. One thing led to another, and boom. They’re a couple.

Unfortunately, I knew Tamlin during our school years. That also means I know how he works, and this is just the beginning. In order to have control over Tamlin, we needed dirt. Luckily, I knew the perfect man for job, and he was already in my office as I had instructed him to wait for me there.

“Azriel, I have a job for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the Amren POV? Please let me know your thoughts and please let me know what you thought about Amren! Did I do her character justice? Updates Wed. - Fri. weekly!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really is just pain. For one character. I'm sorry (sort of... *insert the evil laughter*).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! So, I have no idea if this is normal, but do any of you fellow writers feeling really sad when writing something?? Like, you just wanna cry and hug the character in pain, and assure them everything is going to be alright?? Cuz I definitely felt that way while writing this. Anyway, this is pretty angsty in one character’s POV. At least, I think so.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mention of self-harm
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

_Our panting was the only sound in the room. As we laid in bed, Andras twisted my red hair around his finger, contemplating what to say. It was what we did after sex – whisper our deepest thoughts and worries to each other. Our shields were down, and it was just our true selves in his room. **  
**_

_“Tamlin is having us meet his new girlfriend tomorrow.” Andras finally muttered, when his breathing returned to normal._

_“I know.” I replied, burrowing my face in his charcoal-black hair, inhaling the scent of green apples and vanilla._

_“And? How do you feel about it? I know you, Luc. You are bottling up your feelings. It isn’t healthy.”_

_I let out a groan, rolling over to face the white ceiling. Answering Andras’ question was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew there was no way I could avoid it._

_“Honestly, I’m dreading meeting her. You know how his past lovers were. Snobby, spoiled, pampered. Why can’t he date someone that likes to work? Or has a personality for Cauldron’s sake! His last girlfriend, Jane? She threw a fit because she chipped her nail. She pinned the blame on the nail salon she went to! The point is, Andras, Tamlin has a type, and, quite frankly, it’s a terrible type!” I ranted._

_This time, Andras was the one who rolled over. “Well, maybe this girl will be different. Give her a chance, Luc.”_

_“Fine.” I sighed._

_A wide grin spread across Andras’ fair skin. He mumbled a thank you before stretching to kiss my lips, a hand diving into my long hair. The kiss turned deeper before I felt myself falling. Not into passion, but physically falling into a black abyss._

_I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of a car. Andras’ car. I stiffened, anticipating the events that would follow. I felt distant, as if my body was there, but my mind was not._

_The speed picked up as the car headed down the steep road. Faster and faster we went. Feyre’s eyes widened when she realized Andras wasn’t slowing down._

_“Andras! The brakes!”_

_He slammed his foot on the brakes, but still the car went forward. Over and over he hit the brakes. He looked up at us, fear in his emerald green eyes._

_“It isn’t working!” He shouted._

_Mere seconds later, the car headed straight into the busy streets. Something large hit the car from Andras’ side. The sounds of screams, glass and steel breaking, wuld haunt me for the rest of my life._

_My last thought before being thrown into unconsciousness was,_ I love you, Andras.

* * *

 

I woke shaking, covered in a layer of sweat, my sheets twisted around my legs. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to stop them from forming, but I couldn’t. Sobs wracked through my body.

 _I love you, Andras. I love you so much. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. My fault you’re gone. My fault._ I thought repeatedly.

Jesminda and Andras. Two people I love deeply now dead.

_My fault._

* * *

“Was it the nightmares, again?” Feyre asked when she spotted the bags under my eyes.

“Good morning, Feyre.” You could tell I didn’t sleep well by the sound of my voice.

“Good morning, Lucien.” She sighed. “Now answer my question.”

“I’m fine.” I informed her.

“Bullshit.” Feyre replied.

“I _am_.” I firmly stated.

“No you aren’t, Lucien. I know you are stubborn, but I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me.” Feyre’s voice rose as her annoyance got the better of her. “We are friends, and friends help each other out when they are having problems. Tell me what is going on, Luc!”

We both froze.

After Andras, I forbid anyone from calling me by my nickname ever again. It was too painful to hear the name and know that it would never again fall from the lips of my love. After the night I had, and the bad dreams that accompanied it, the wound I had attempted to bury was raw. It hurt too much.

“Lucien, I am so sor–” Feyre started to say, her eyes wide with horror and regret from her words.

“Don’t.” I cut her off. “I’ll be in my room.” With that, I rushed up the stairs to my temporary room, ignoring Feyre’s calls.

* * *

I had no idea how long I lay in bed, motionless, blocking all memories from my mind once more. It didn’t matter to me if the memory was a joyful one. Andras was still in it, and that alone made the thought painful.

I felt guilty about snapping at Feyre like that. She was only trying to help. She was one of the few people who had an inkling of what I was going through. We’re both struggling to cope with our losses, and I most likely made things worse by speaking to her in that manner.

_My fault._

As if I didn’t feel guilty enough, I remembered the night after Rita’s, when the only person I could think of was Cassian.

_How could I have pushed aside Andras? My Andras?_

_You didn’t deserved him. You never did. You cost Jesminda her life, and did the same to Andras._ A hateful voice echoed through my mind.

A hand drifted to my thigh. It ghosted over the raised skin. The touch brought forth the memory of the cool blade biting at my skin. The wetness of blood. How relieved I was to alleviate some pain in a physical form.

I never told anyone about those days. The days when I felt so much pain all I could do to get rid of it was cut myself.

A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts.

“Feyre, I said it’s fine. You don’t–”

“It’s not Feyre.” A voice like honey spoke. Morrigan.

I heaved a sigh. _Will no one leave me alone?_

“What do you want, Morrigan?”

“May I come in?” She asked.

“Sure.” I replied, even though being in someone’s company was the last thing I wanted.

She entered, shutting the door before striding to the armchair placed in the corner of the room. Morrigan sat for a bit in silence, presumably picking which words to use. Finally, the blonde opened her mouth.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Okay, I definitely wasn’t expecting that.  

“I’m good.” I said.

“You don’t need to come to work today, Lucien. I’ll understand. I can make up an excuse if need be.”

 _Why are you being nice to me?_ I thought.

“I don’t hold what happened between our families against you, Lucien. Yes, I was a bit… apprehensive at first, but I quickly learned you aren’t like the rest of the males in your family. I learned you are thoughtful, kind, loyal, and so much more, Lucien. And those are just a few of the reason why I am being nice to you.” Morrigan earnestly told me.

_Guess I spoke aloud._

“Thank you, Morrigan.”

She waved her hand, brushing off my thanks.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I know a thing or two about having days where memories have resurfaced, making me feel unbearable grief.”

Silence hung between us. I remembered hearing about what my father and brother did to Morrigan.

“May I give you advice? It helps when in your condition. Or at least it did for me.”

I gave her a slight nod, not wanting to speak more than I already have.

“Don’t let the hard days win. I can’t count the number of days when I just wanted to give up. To cease existing. Reminding myself that I was stronger than that helped. It also helped that I had friends and a family that loved me unconditionally. They wouldn’t allow me to stop trying. Don’t let the hard days win, Lucien, surround yourself with loved ones and always remember: You are stronger than you think.” She said with conviction.

_But I’m not strong. I’m weak._

“That’s good advice, Morrigan.” And it was true. Although I wished she would leave so I could be alone.

_Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak._

“Do you want to stay here?” She asked again.

I gave her a nod. An emotion flitted across her face so fast I couldn’t catch it. It was there and gone, never to be seen again.

 _There and gone. Just like Andras. Jesminda._ I had to stop my miserable thoughts.

“I’ll tell them your sick. No one will know besides myself and Feyre.” Morrigan informed me while walking towards the bedroom door.

She said something else, but I was already burrowing deep into the pain. I bathed in my pain.

* * *

“Feyre, we need to leave now.” I called softly through the door.

I heard footsteps shuffling. A minute later, Feyre opened the door, dressed, but looking miserable.

“It’s not your fault, Fey.” I reminded my best friend, engulfing her in a hug.

“I know, Mor,” She sighed, breaking away. “But I still feel terrible. I just want him to talk to me, ya know? Lucien bottles everything up. Mother knows why I used the damn name. I knew what would happen.”

I had no idea what the name was. All Feyre told me was that she accidently called Lucien a name that reminded him of a painful part in his life. I know what it’s like to be reminded of something painful; to want to lock away the rest of world and bask in the hurtful memories. I would forever hate the Vanserra males for what they did to me. Lucien was the only male who turned out alright. His appearance was the sole thing that could mark him as a native of the Autumn Court and a part of the Vanserra family.

“You were too caught up in your emotions and the point you were trying to get across, Feyre.”

“I know, but I still feel bad. God, I must be the worst friend ever.” She said.

“Okay, first of all,” I started to say as we climbed into my Porsche. “You are not a horrible friend. All you did was make a mistake, which is normal. Second, of course you feel bad! You would be crazy not too! Although, I do understand why you feel that way.”

Feyre mumbled something I didn’t quite catch in response.

We were silent the rest of the way.

* * *

“What does Mor mean by ‘he’s sick’?” Asked Cassian.

I let out a sigh. Apparently after Mor told Amren the supposed reason Lucien wasn’t coming in today, word got out. Cassian went after Mor to find out more. She warned me he would come after me next when she refused to say anything.

“Mor means Lucien is sick, Cassian. Under the weather, ill, not feeling well. Must I go on?”

“You’re both lying. He was fine yesterday!” Cass exclaimed.

“He got sick overnight. It does happen.” I merely stated, continuing my walk to the break room. Earlier, I was helping Mor in her office with some designs. They were for her newest collection _The Morrigan_.

“Whatever. I know something strange is going on, and I’ll find out what.”

“Be my guest, but your attempt will be futile.”

“I’ll show you. I will show all of you.” He dramatically said.

Despite being annoyed that he wouldn’t drop the subject, and feeling pissed and guilty with myself, I couldn’t help laughing. I knew Cassian meant well.

At my laughter, Cassian cracked a smile. We turned down the hall, Cassian still muttering about how he would prove he was right.

* * *

_My fault. My fault. My fault._ Those two words were on repeat in my mind as I threw up into the toilet.

I eventually fell back asleep, if you could even call it that. My dreams started out with joyful memories of Andras or Jesminda before taking a dark turn. I woke up, sobs building, before calming down a bit and being dozing off.

Maybe I should have gone to work. At least there would people surrounding me. I wouldn’t talk of course, but being around others made me push down the pain, and act like everything was okay. Alone, my guard was down.

I flushed the toilet and shuffled back to bed. I closed my eyes because even though I knew I would be awake again in a matter of minutes, sleep was the only form of unconsciousness I would allow myself to be in.

_Weak. My fault. Weak. Weak. Weak._

I don’t think happiness is an option for me anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible for putting Lucien in so much pain. At the same time, I feel like I have so much power for putting readers in pain. Next chapter might be happier, but we’ll see. @ourbooksuniverse (follow her on Tumblr if you have one, guys.) Thank you so much for your input! It really helped me figure somethings out. Updates weekly on Wed. - Fri.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Saturdays are my new updating day for this fic. Hope you enjoy my surprise at the end!
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

Why Amren wanted me to find dirt on Tamlin in case of a media fall out, I had no idea. Since she told me what it was I was supposed to do, I contacted trusted informants I have in the Spring Court. When I wasn’t working, I would go down to Spring Court territory and try to find _something_. I did trust Amren to an extent. Despite her height, she was one frightening woman. She was also a very private and secretive one. I don’t fault her for that as I am a private person myself. I just find it difficult to trust her fully, especially because I haven’t known her for as long. One thing I know for a fact is, there is a good reason behind Amren’s decisions.

Tamlin’s life was incredibly dull. The only thing I found so far that has a chance of holding some merit would be the hours he spends at the Spring Court Modeling Agency Headquarters. I knew from prior snooping that as soon as Tamlin was done for the day, he would head home. Now, he left long after he was scheduled to be done.

The full moon illuminated the streets. I was driving back to Night Court when I received a call.

“Azriel?” The voice inquired.

“Yes?”

“Meet us at the designated location. We found something.”

“I’ll be there.” I replied before ending the call.

_Yes! Tea will be spilt tonight._

* * *

“Lucien?” I softly knocked on his door. All day I pondered how I should apologize. In the end, I decided to say what was on my mind.

“Come in.” He sounded dead inside.

The door creaked open as I stepped inside his room. He was staring at the white ceiling, unmoving. If it weren’t for the obvious signs of life, I would have thought him deceased.

“I wanted to apologize, Lucien. I let my emotions take over, and wasn’t thinking about I was saying. Never in a million years would I want to hurt you… but I did. I am so sorry, Lucien. I never should’ve said the cauldron-damned name. I didn’t mean to make you remember… the incident.”

“It’s fine.”

I felt my temper flare.

 _Fine_ , I bitterly thought, _“It’s fine.” he says. What a stupid word. He isn’t fine._

“But it isn’t fine.” I say.

“It’s fine to me, Feyre.” Lucien insisted.

My hands fisted and I clenched my jaw. _Why can’t he understand_ nothing _is fine?_

“No, it isn’t.” My voice rose a notch.

“Is.” He said.

“Isn’t.”

“Is.”

“Isn’t.”

“Is.”

“Isn’t.”

“Is.”

That’s when I saw Lucien’s lips twitch upwards.

“Lucien! Are you enjoying this?” I exclaimed, relieved he was showing some kind of emotion.

“Maybe.” He replied in a cheeky manner.

I let out a chuckle, and he did as well. I took that as a good sign, and walked to his bedside. He sat up, leaning against the wooden headboard, and held out his arms. I sat on his bed, accepting his invitation for a hug. Whenever we fought, we always hugged to indicate that the offended person was no longer upset with the other. It was something Lucien and Andras did, except they always ended up in bed. When I came along, though, they shared their little tradition with me, but changed it so we hugged.

I curled up against Lucien, a sudden wave a fatigue washing over me. We lay like for a while; me in a ball curled up against Lucien, and Lucien sitting up, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

“I don’t hold it against you, Feyre.” Lucien’s warm, deep voice cut through the silence.

_Huh? Ooooh….right._

“I’m still sorry.”  
  


“I know you are, Fey, but I’m fine. Well, maybe not fine, but I am doing better than I was earlier.”

“You are?” I questioned.

“Yup. I dealt with it.” He answered.

“And how exactly did you deal with it?” I narrowed my eyes up at him.

Lucien avoided my gaze. “My own way.”

“Lucien!” I punched his shoulder lightly.

“What? My way works perfectly fine!” Lucien stated.

I let out a sigh. “Lucien, I know what your way entails. You bury everything instead of letting it out. I mean it when I tell you to talk to me. You do not need to worry about my well-being, okay? I can take care of myself.”

This time, it was his turn to let out a sigh. “I’ll tell you everything one day, Feyre, I promise. I just… I need time. Okay?”

“Okay.” I softly replied, resuming my comfortable state next to Lucien.

* * *

_Ianthe is so much better than Feyre._ I thought. Ianthe let me spoil her, whereas Feyre always insisted on paying for and doing her own things.

 _I don’t know why Feyre left me. Or that good-for-nothing Lucien. I_ apologized.

Part of me did wonder where the two went. I knew they weren’t stupid enough to go to the Vanserra’s for help. The Archeron household was out of question, too, since Feyre’s relationship with her sisters was rocky. _So, where did they go?_

A knock sounded on the solid oak double-doors in the entryway. I checked my watch.

_Ianthe isn’t supposed to be here for another hour._

_Maybe she came by early for another round._ I allowed a smug smile to appear. _I am amazing if I do say so myself._

Only, when I opened the door, I didn’t find Ianthe.

Standing on my doorstep were the two eldest Archeron sisters. Rage lit there eyes.

_Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of writing from Tamlin POV (even though I was dying writing those 20-ish sentences.) I tried to make him as douche-y as possible :) Who called Az? What's the info? How was Tamlin POV? I would love to hear your theories/thoughts! Weekly updates on Saturday!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Lucien talk, Azriel gets his tea, and the Archeron sisters will soon be reunited. Oh, and Rhysand's mom and sister make an appearance.

Was going over to Mor’s armed with a thermos of soup for Lucien’s ‘sickness’ when I was really going to find out the truth a bad idea? One may call it that, but not me. In fact, I would say this is one of the best ideas I’ve ever had. Part of me knew that there was a reason why my friends lied about Lucien’s reason of absence and I should leave them alone, but I couldn’t. At least if he is ill, I would know that I did something to help him get better. 

 

I pulled up in front of Mor’s and walked up to her front door. It only took a moment for Mor to open the door after I knocked.

 

“Cassian!” She greeted me, “What are you doing here?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, voice laced with distrust.

 

I gave a nonchalant shrug in return. “I had some leftover soup from dinner last night. I thought I could some over for Lucien.”

 

“Oh. Uh, thanks. I’ll just take that for you.” Mor’s tanned arm reached out for the thermos in my hands. I pulled it out of her grasp as her hands clenched around where the thermos was a mere second ago.

 

“Actually, I was hoping to bring it to Lucien myself. Give him my best wishes on his recovery and whatnot. Also, I owe Feyre an apology for cornering her earlier.” I explained.

 

“Okay. First of all, ‘Give him my best wishes on recovery’ really? By the Mother, Cass, you sound like he was in an accident, not like he has a cold. And second, what about me? Don’t I deserve an apology? Need I remind you, that you hounded me all day trying to get information on Lucien’s health? Finally-”

 

“I’m sorry, Mor.” I interrupted.

 

“Apology accepted, don’t worry about it. And don’t interrupt. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Finally, you cornered Feyre? Jeez, Cassian. He has a  _ cold.  _ Why must you ask so many questions?” Mor threw her arms up in exasperation when she was done scolding me. 

 

“I asked questions because I don’t- I mean I didn’t - believe you two. Now I do, and I have something for Lucien. Can I come in now, Mor? It’s cold.” I said.

 

“Fine.” She grumbled, stepping out of the way.

 

_ Victory is mine! _

 

* * *

__

 

“We should put makeup on you!” Feyre whisper-shouted at me.

“What? No!” I whisper-shouted back.

 

Through my open door, which Mor forgot to close on her way out after informing us she ordered pizza, we heard her and Cassian’s whole conversation. Currently, we were rushing around to get things that would help me appear sick. 

 

“My skin’s paler than yours! If we put some foundation or something on you, you’ll appear sickly!” She explained.

 

“We are not putting makeup on me, and that is final!” I stated.

 

“Fine. You would look hot with makeup though. I might have some eyeshadow that would bring out your eyes…” She trailed off, most likely thinking about me,makeup, and how hot I would look.

 

“Feyre! Focus!” I told her, breaking Feyre out of her thoughts. Just then, we heard two voices, one male and one female, and heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. I dove under the covers, ruffled my hair, and attempted to look groggy and under the weather. Feyre grabbed a trash can, filled it with crumpled tissues, and sat down on the edge of my bed, so she appeared to be taking care of me.

 

The door opened fully, revealing Cassian and Mor, the former carrying something that resembles a thermos.

 

“Hey, Foxboy. Hi, Feyre.” Cassian greeted us.

 

“Hey, Cass.” Feyre said, getting up from the bed to give him a hug. I greeted him too, attempting to sound like a person who has a cold. I don’t think I succeeded.

 

When they parted, Cassian came over and took Feyre’s spot beside me, placing the thermos on the bedside table. He smiled down at me, which made me feel… something. 

 

“Mor, Feyre, can you guys leave us? I want to talk to Lucien alone.” He requested, still holding my gaze.

 

“Sure, but aren’t you forgetting something, Cass?” Mor said with a pointed look in the other male’s direction.

 

“Hmm?” He looked up, “Oh, right. Sorry about earlier, Feyre. I was just doubtful, but now… I see you were right, so sorry for doubting you, and for questioning you earlier.”

 

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Cass. I get it.” Feyre shrugged it off.

 

With that, the ladies left, leaving me alone. With Cassian. In my room.

 

_ Someone help me.  _ I begged. It’s not that I’m uncomfortable around Cassian. I just… feel something when I’m around him. I become aware of everything he does. Everything that happens when I’m with Cassian makes me feel guilty; I feel as if I’m betraying Jesminda and Andras, the latter more than the former.

 

It was then I realized there was an expectant silence in the air. Hazel eyes shown with amusement.

 

_ There’s more green than brown today. _

 

_ Stop it.  _ I reprimanded myself.

 

“Sorry. What did you say?” I asked, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. 

 

“I was just asking how you felt.”

 

“Oh, I’m feeling a little better thanks to the medicine I took.”   
  
“Good. Good. I hope you feel better soon. We have to get back to our regular scheduled bickering at work.” He teased. Him wanting me to get better though… that was sincere. It left me baffled. After everything my family has done to Mor, why would he want to get better? I always thought his comments were out of spite, not because we were friends, or something akin to that.

 

I let out a chuckle. “Yeah. I’ve missed our little squabbles.”

 

“Do you mind if I stay here and just talk?” Cassian asked, breaking the comfortable silence that enveloped the room. 

 

I expected myself to feel that I did mind, but I found myself wanting to know what it was Cassian had to say.

 

“You can stay.” I told him.

 

* * *

“Bron. Hart. What information do you two have for me.” I said, hiding in the shadows. They knew who I was, but I couldn’t risk any paparazzi or passerbys to take a photo of myself.

 

“Well, we found out Tamlin has a meeting with Anthony Hybern. Ianthe will be with them.” Bron informed me.

“Do you have any details?” I inquired.

 

“We don’t know what the meeting is for,” Hart added, “But we do know that it will be held at Tamlin’s office at six in the evening on Friday.”

 

_ Two days from now. _

 

“Is that all?” I further questioned.

 

“For now, yes. After Feyre and Lucien left, he’s been more secretive than usual.” Hart said.

 

“Okay, then. You’ll receive payment at the end of the week.” With that, I left. As I walked over to my car, I mulled over the information I received. Whatever the reason was for the meeting, it couldn’t be good if Hybern was being involved.

 

Before driving away, I made one last call.

 

“Amren? It’s Azriel. Are you in your office?”

 

“I am. Did you find something?” Her voice answered.

 

“I did. And it’s not good.”

 

* * *

“Where is my sister?!” Nesta screeched. I took a step back from the terrifying girl. Nesta Archeron is someone you do not want have angry with you.

 

“She left.” I answered, mustering up my courage.

 

“I know she left, but I want to know the correct circumstances as to  _ why _ she left.” Nesta yelled.

 

“You read the article.” I said, nodding in the direction of Elain, who held the magazine where I told reporters of why Feyre left me.

 

“Feyre, would never cheat on someone. Whoever she is dating can be a scumbag and treat her poorly, but she would still remain faithful to them. What. Is. The. Truth.” Elain’s voice iron, her face contorted with fury. Elain, who was usually so kind and calm, was much more frightening when angered.

 

“Why do you care? It’s not like you ever cared for her in the first place.” My voice rose along with my temper.

A loud slap filled the room and my head cracked to the side. Nesta stood in front of me, her hand raised.

 

“We had our reasons. Tell me where my baby sister is now!” Nesta roared.

 

“Ask her yourself. She’s in the Night Court.” I snapped, trying to not lash out. Nesta was a lawyer, and a damn good one, too. Loads of people respected her. I couldn’t have someone like her ruin my reputation by informing the world of what I had done.

 

_ Feyre will tell them though.  _ A nagging voice in my mind told me.

 

_ They’ll never find her.  _ I reassured herself.

 

“Come on, Elain. Let’s go to Night Court.” Nesta said, storming towards the door.

 

“How do you know she’s in the Night Court?” I asked.

 

“Because you just said so, you moron. Even if you didn’t, your question confirmed it.” Elain snapped, before Nesta could even open her mouth. Before I could say anything, Elain slammed the door shut.

 

_ I’m not a moron… Am I? _

 

* * *

 

“Rhys, can you please set the table.” My mom asked while checking the chicken she was baking.

 

“Of course, Mum.” I got up from the chair I was reading in to get the dishes and silverware for dinner.

 

“And please get your sister.” Mum added.

 

“Got it.” I told her, hurrying to finish setting up the table. When I was done, I rushed up the stairs to Luciana’s room.

 

“Luciana? May I come in?” I asked, knocking on the door.

 

“What’s the password?” My little sister’s voice answered from the other side. I smiled at her antics.

 

“Rhysand is the best big brother ever?” I guessed.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Rhysand is the best male model ever?” I suggested.

 

“Guess again!” Luciana sang.

 

“Rhysand is the handsomest person to ever grace the universe.”

 

“Wrong again! And you are not the handsomest person, Rhys.”

 

I gasped and grasped my chest even though Luciana couldn’t see me. “I’m wounded! Someone doesn’t think I am handsome! Help me by opening up this door!” I cried, jiggling the doorknob.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” My sister said, but she still opened the door. I stepped in her room, twirling as I did.

 

“I’m saved! Thank you, Lady Luciana. I am forever in your debt.” I bowed down at her feet.

 

“Get up, Lord Rhysand.” Luci snorted.

 

I did what she said and plopped down on her bed, dragging her down with me. Luci let out a squeal as she fell, and collapsed into giggles when she landed on top of me. I then proceeded to tickle her.

 

“S-stop! P-please!” She called out between her laughter.

 

“Never!” I exclaimed.

 

“Rhysand! Luciana!” My mother stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She tried her best to look stern, but her hazel eyes shone with amusement, and the corner of her lips were tugging upwards. I stopped tickling Luci immediately, trying to contain my own laughter.

 

“Rhys, I told you to get Luci for dinner. Not for you to start fooling around!” Mum scolded me.

 

“Sorry, Mum.” I apologized.

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Just come down you two. And no more shenanigans.” 

 

“Okay.” Luciana and I said in unison, but we shared a look, agreeing that the battle wasn’t over.

  
  


We gathered around the table, filling our plates with baked chicken, salad, and a variety of Illyrian meals. 

 

“So, Rhys, when were you going to tell me that Feyre and Lucien were staying with Mor?” 

 

I choked on my food. “How do you know?” I asked, staring bewilderedly at my mum, who kept on eating.

 

“When I invited Mor to dinner on Sunday earlier today, she asked if it would be alright if she brought along Lucien and Feyre.” Mum explained.

 

“Wait, you are hanging out with Feyre and Lucien again? Why didn’t you tell me?” My sister demanded.

 

“I was going to say something, Luci, but I knew you would beg to see her, and I wasn’t sure if Feyre would be ready to handle anymore company than me and the inner circle.” I explained to my sister.

 

“Still should have said something.” Luci pouted.

 

“I’m sorry, Luci.”

 

“Your forgiven, I suppose.” Luciana responded with a dramatic flair.

 

“Anyway,” I said, turning back to Mum, “I was going to tell you, promise, but like I told Luci, I didn’t know if Feyre could handle more people.”

 

“It’s alright, Rhys. I hope they can make it. Feyre and Lucien are such lovely people.” Mum said, though I could tell she was curious as to why Feyre may not have been able to handle more than a few people.

 

After dinner, I went to bed claiming I was tired. I laid, burrowed in my black sheets, trying to continue reading my book. In ten minutes, I read one sentence. My thoughts were consumed with Feyre Archeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Luciana is Italian for 'light;moon' (at least according to the internet. If it's wrong, please let me know!)*  
> *Selene (Rhys's mom) is Greek for 'moon' (again, according to the internet. If it's wrong, tell me!)*
> 
> Luciana is 10 in this fic. And now, that I'm thinking about it, you guys don't know any ages for the characters. I'll let you know, next chapter. As usual, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Weekly updates on Saturday!
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Since I started the multiple POV, I’ve been meaning to switch to 3rd person. I have finally done it, so this chapter and future ones will be in told in 3rd person. I will go back to past chapters and change them to 3rd person.
> 
> As promised, here are the ages:
> 
>  
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Lucien: 25
> 
> Feyre: 25
> 
> Rhys: 26
> 
> Az: 26
> 
> Mor: 26
> 
> Cass: 27
> 
> Amren: 27
> 
> Elain: 29
> 
> Nesta: 30
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS

Friday. In exactly six hours, Tamlin and Ianthe will be meeting with Hybern. Although Azriel appeared calm externally, internally he was anxious. There was always the possibility of being caught and though he knew there was a slim chance he would be, that didn’t soothe Azriel’s nerves. **  
**

A bleary-eyed Cassian stumbled into the kitchen. Azriel raised an eyebrow at his brother’s state. Cassian came home after he did, which was surprising considering Azriel came home at two in the morning.

“Morning.” Azriel greeted, placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of the tired man.

Cassian grumbled in return and gulped down his coffee, not realizing how hot it was.

He spat out the drink. “Mother’s tits, Az! You could’ve warned me the coffee was lava!”

Az rolled his eyes. “You should’ve noticed the steam coming off it. It’s not my fault your too tired to realize it. By the way, why’d you come home late?”

“I was visiting someone.”

“Lucien?”

“What?! No! Of course not! Why would you… I mean, as if I would visit that annoying… person! Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous that you would even suggest that.”

 _Cassian has never been more unconvincing. Or flustered._ Azriel voiced his thoughts.

“I am not flustered!” Cassian exclaimed.

“Right. Anyway, it’s obvious by your response that you were with Lucien. That and the fact that you clearly wanted to see him after the girls mentioned he was sick.”

Cassian snorted. “You and I both know he wasn’t sick. And fine, I did go see him. Only so I could find out the truth.”

“And did you?” Azriel questioned.

“He didn’t act or look sick, so yes, I found out he wasn’t sick.” Cassian answered.

“Then how come you came home late?” Azriel had his suspicions, but didn’t want to voice them without knowing the facts.

Cassian mumbled the answer so quietly, Azriel couldn’t hear it.

“What was that?”

Once again, Cassian answered quietly.

“I still can’t quite hear you, Cass.”

“We ended up talking! God, Azriel, all we did was some innocent talking!” Cass shouted.

Azriel couldn’t help laughing at Cassian. He looked embarrassed at what he revealed, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“It’s not funny.” Cassian grumbled, drinking from his mug.

“Oh, but it is. Why do you look so embarrassed? You talk to people all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I sort of, kind of realized something.”

Azriel tilted his head in silent question. He wouldn’t force Cassian to say more than he was willing.

“Can you keep a secret for me?” Cassian asked, gazing down at his lap.

“Do you not know me? Of course I can.” Azriel replied.

“I sort of had a feeling, but… last night as we were talking, I kept noticing little things about Lucien. Stupid, unimportant things. Like how his hair shown in the moonlight. His eyes.”

Azriel smiled, knowing the reason behind Cassian noticing these aspects of Lucien.

“Back to what I was saying, and please don’t tell anyone, I realized I had feelings for Lucien. I don’t get feelings, Az! At least, not that kind. What do I do? Do I say something? No, that would be a bad idea. He probably doesn’t even reciprocate them! Give me advice, Az!” Wailed Cassian.

Azriel walked to the living room, beckoning Cassian to follow. The men settled on the couch, news from when Az turned on the television earlier playing in the background.

“Honestly, I should be the last person you come to ask about relationship advice. And emotions,” Azriel added as an afterthought. “But I’ll give it a shot. I would say don’t tell him. If they lied about Lucien being sick, it’s most likely due to personal reasons. You admitting to having feelings will only add to his problems. Also, it could be awkward between you two if Lucien doesn’t feel the same way towards you. However, if he does, it is also likely Lucien is not aware of them. So no, I would not say anything yet. Wait a while before saying anything.”

“Wow. That’s good advice.”

“You can also do whatever you think is right. Don’t feel obligated to listen to what I told you.”

“I think I will actually.” Said Cassian.

Azriel got up from where they sat, making his way to his room. Before he stepped in, Azriel turned around.

“Hey, Cass,” The man in question looked up, “How did you develop feelings for Lucien so fast? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just that you haven’t interacted for long.”

Once again, a blush formed on Cassian’s cheeks. “Remember back in high school, when Rhys and Lucien briefly dated?”

Az nodded, recalling those few weeks. Rhys never revealed what led to the break up.

“Well, my feelings started there. At least, I think I felt something then, know that I’m thinking about it. I admired Lucien from afar, and we hung out a couple times.” At that, Azriel’s eye widened from shock. “You know, I guess I’m like Rhys. He fell for Feyre while hanging out with her, but she had a boyfriend. I got feelings for Lucien by hanging out with him, but he had a boyfriend, too.” Cassian concluded.

“Huh.” Azriel said before walking into his room, sorting the new information.

* * *

Rhys woke up cold. His comforter was no longer around him, providing him warmth. A look at his side showed where they went. Curled up next to him was his little sister, wrapped in his black comforter. She climbed into bed with him late at night when she woke from her nightmares. Rhys knew he shouldn’t have let her watch that horror movie with him. Her puppy eyes were something Rhys couldn’t resist, and Luciana knew that.

The scent of waffles brought Rhys down the stairs. He found his mother sipping coffee and reading the paper at the table. She looked up at the sound of his heavy footsteps and smiled warmly at her son. Rhys kissed his mom’s cheek before plopping down to devour the stack of waffles in front of him. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Rhys’s mom broke it.

“Rhys,” Finally, she put down the paper, “There’s something I have to show you.”

“What is it, Mum?”

His mother got up and went to the living room. She came back clutching a magazine.

“I didn’t see this under the stack of others. It’s a few days old, but… here. Look at this.” She thrust the magazine at him. What Rhys saw made him choke on his breakfast.

Tamlin and Ianthe were kissing on the cover.

* * *

Feyre was sitting in bed trying to finish the last chapter in her book. Her mind kept going back to how to tell her friends about the magazine article. She assumed no one had seen it in the days since it’s release. Feyre knew the best way to go about it would be to tell her friends directly like ripping off a band-aid. She knew exactly what to say; it was the execution of her plan that was worrisome.

A knock sounded from downstairs. Mor was at her office working on her designs and Lucien went for a walk to clear his mind. Admitting defeat to her book, Feyre crept down the stairs. When she opened the door, the last two people she ever expected to see were standing on Mor’s doorstep.

“Elain? Nesta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! Updates weekly on Saturdays!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	13. Chapter 13

“What in the hell are you two doing here?” Feyre demanded.

Elain revealed the issue with _them_ on it. “When I was walking home, I saw this. I thought you two were still together, so I picked it up to read the article. What Tamlin said didn’t sound like you. Nesta and I went to Tamlin’s to find you, but you were gone. Tamlin told us you were in Night Court.”

“How did you find me?”

Nesta spoke up. “You always spoke about that friend of yours from the Night Court. It wasn’t hard to find where she lived considering her fame.”

“So, what? After years of shutting me out, you think you have a right to know what happened?”

“We’re your family, Feyre. We’re sisters.” Elain said as a means of explanation.

“Are you kidding me?” Feyre felt her temper rise. “Sisters? Family? You honestly have the nerve to call the three of us that? Where was my family when Mom died? When Dad was admitted to rehab? When I went out every single day since I was fourteen to find multiple jobs to support us? The both of you never lifted a finger; never asked once if I needed help. Nesta, you were nineteen, and you were eighteen, Elain! You were both fully capable of getting jobs to support the four of us!”

“We were busy with college.” Nesta argued, clenching and unclenching her jaw.

“And what? I had all the time in the world? I had shit to do! I also had school to focus on!” Feyre shouted.

“We’re sorry, Feyre.” Elain said.

“Sorry?” Shrieked Feyre. “I don’t need your fucking apologies! What I needed was for my sisters to be there for me. To help me!”

“Feyre, please let us in so we can talk.” Begged Elain.

“No. I don’t want to talk to you guys, let alone have you inside my– Mor’s– house.”

Hurt was evident in Elain’s eyes. “I know we made a mistake, Fey, but–”

“Don’t call me that.” Feyre snapped.

“Come on, Elain.” Nesta said, reaching for her sister’s arm. “It’s clear Feyre doesn’t want us here.”

“Feyre, please.” Whispered Elain.

“Good-bye.” Was all Feyre said before slamming the door shut.

She paced around the house, not bothering to wipe the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Feyre had often wondered what would happen if she encountered her sisters; this was not at all what she thought.

 _What did I expect?_ She thought. Feyre knew she would confront them about all the years they let Feyre do the work, but she didn’t expect it to go this way. Yet, a weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to yell at them, to express her thoughts.

A knock sounded at the door. Feyre hastily wiped the tears and rushed to the door.

“I told you guys to le– oh, Rhys.”  
  


“Hello, Feyre darling.” Rhys greeted, his violet eyes narrowing. “Are you crying? What happened?”

“I…”

“Sorry,” He interrupted. “That’s nosy. Don’t feel obligated to answer, just ignore that.”

Despite her mood, Feyre’s lips tugged upwards. “It’s alright. Do you want to come in?”

“Yes. I mean, I came to talk to you, but if you want to be alone I understand. I can just come back later, or never, or whenever you want to see me. Not that you have to of course, I just mean that if you don’t want company–” Rhysand rambled.

“Rhys! It’s okay. You can come in.” Feyre chuckled.

Rhys stepped in, keeping his head down. Feyre didn’t missed his colored cheeks, though.

“Awww. Is someone blushing?” She teased.

“W-what? N-no! I’m just hot.” Rhys sputtered.

“Sure.”

The pair sat down on the couch. A beat of silence passed before Rhys spoke again.

“Feyre… if you aren’t feeling alright, then maybe I should go. What I want to take to you about will probably upset you more.”

“Rhys, just tell me.”

Rhys took out his phone and pulled something up before showing Feyre. The picture on his phone felt like a punch to the gut. It was the same photo Elain showed her. The same one Amren brought to her. The one she looked at every night wondering: _Why? Why did he do this? How could he?_

I warm hand cupped her cheek, thumb wiping away tears she didn’t realize were falling.

“I’m so sorry, Feyre. I don’t want you to hurt more, but I thought you would want to know.”

“I do.”

“What?”

Feyre met Rhys’s worried gaze. “On my first day, Amren came into my dressing room. She showed me the magazine. I wanted to tell you guys, but didn’t know how.”

Rhys reached to pull Feyre into a hug but stopped short. “May I?” He asked.

Feyre nodded, extending her arms out to Rhys. He enveloped her in a warm, welcoming embrace.

“I don’t know why I still get upset. I mean, Amren said that there was a part of me that still loved Tamlin– the one I used to love. I thought I would be over it by now.”

“It will likely take a while to get over the pain, Darling.”

They parted, but stayed close to one another.

“Will you stay here? I would actually like some company.”

“Of course, Feyre darling.”

* * *

“Varian? It’s Amren.”

“I know who it is, Amren. I have you in my contacts. Your name pops up when you call.” Varian explained, obvious amusement in his deep voice.

“Shut up.” Amren snapped.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Listen, Varian, what do you know about Anthony Hybern?” Amren inquired. Silence answered.

“You can talk now, you ass.” Amren said.

“Is that how you should treat your boyfriend?” Varian joked. “But I do know a lot about Hybern.”

“What?”

“Well, he is a shady businessman. He makes it his job to trick big companies into signing contracts that put them out of business. Hybern is also filthy rich, which makes it easy for him to buy people’s silence. The man also has contacts everywhere.”

“I know all that. Is there anything else you know?” She inquired.

“Ummm… oh! I overheard Tarquin talking about how Hybern is teaming up with the Spring Court Agency for something. I’m not sure what specifically is going on between the two. Sorry, babe.”

“No worries. I’ll find out.”

“You always do. I love you, Amren. Bye.” Varian said.

“Love you, too.” Amren answered before hanging up.

Amren sent out a group e-mail to the Inner Circle.

_Group meeting. Tomorrow at noon. Bring Feyre and Lucien._

Amren was ticked off at how secretive the meeting between Hybern, Tamlin, and Ianthe. She knew one thing for sure though. Something horrible is going to happen. Something that may ruin the Night Court.

* * *

Azriel exited Tamlin’s mansion like shadows. In and out. He finished hooking up the microphones and video recorders in various places around his home, especially the office. He checked the black watch on his wrist: 4:57. A little more than an hour before the meeting would take place.

Azriel got into his sleek black Jaguar and drove far away, but still in range of the Bluetooth recorders. He pulled out his battered copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ and settled in.

_“When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced…”_

* * *

Mor was stuck. She knew how she wanted the dress to look like, but she wasn’t sure how to do express it.

 _I need a break,_ She decided.

At that moment, her phone rang. She smiled at the screen before answering.

“Hey, Andromache!”

“Mor! Hi!” Andromache’s honey-like voice answered.

“What’s up?” Mor asked.

“Well, I finished up a fitting for the Day Court fashion show. Today was the last day for it and Helion just informed everyone that we have a vacation for the next week and a half, so I can come up to your place.”

“That’s awesome!” Mor exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see you again!”

“Same. I’ve missed you.”

“Me, too. It sucks we both work so much.” Mor sighed.

“Yeah, but at least we can see each other soon.”

“Do you want me to come down and pick you up? Or will you drive yourself?”

“I’ll drive up. I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah.” Mor said. “I love you.”

“And I you.”

The call ended leaving Mor feeling down. She wished their lives weren’t so busy. She missed when they first met in college and could hang out more often. This was her passion, though, and modeling was Andromache’s. If doing what they loved meant not spending much time together, then so be it.

The sound of knuckles rapping on a wooden door filled the silence.

“Come in.” Mor called.

Clotho appeared in the doorway with a note clutched in her hands.

“Hello, Clotho.” Mor smiled. Clotho nodded her head in greeting.

When Mor was starting out as a designer, she found Clotho being brutally attacked by a gang of males. She rescued her and helped her heal in whatever way she could. Clotho couldn’t speak afterwards and her hands were injured. Mor offered her a job so Clotho could provide for herself. She accepted a position as the secretary.

Clotho held out a note for Mor. After the attack, Clotho thankfully regained usage of her hands. Now, she communicates using writing.

 _Someone’s waiting for you in the lobby._ was scrawled across the lined paper.

Mor got a sense of déjà vu. She remembered this situation from when Feyre and Lucien first came the week prior.

Mor thanked Clotho and practically ran out of her office. She was burning with curiosity. When Mor saw who was waiting for her, she came to a sudden halt.

“Andi!” She gasped.

Her girlfriend looked over. “Surprise!”

“Oh my god! What are you doing here?” Mor asked rushing over to embrace Andromache.

“I told you I was on vacation!” Andromache laughed.

“Yeah, but I thought you were coming later.” Said Mor.

“I didn’t want to waste any time, so I drove up as soon as Helion dismissed us.” Andromache explained, bending down to kiss Mor on her full lips.

Mor felt so relieved to be in her girlfriend’s arms. It felt right.

“So, do you need to work, or are you done for the day?” Andromache asked.

“I was just working on designs. I can finish them at home. Let me just run up and get my sketches.” Mor said, turning around to head to her office.

“I’m coming with you!” Andromache called, jogging to meet Mor.

* * *

Lucien sat on the wooden bench in Velaris Park. He didn’t know how far he walked nor how long he was gone for. All Lucien knew was that he needed to get fresh air.

When he used to live in Autumn Court, Lucien would walk to get out from the house where he was treated like dirt. It helped clear his mind. After the night he had, Lucien desperately needed a walk. He kept remembering conversations he and Cassian had.

_“Why do you want to talk to me?” Lucien asked._

_“We don’t really know each other.” Cassian explained. “It’s easier to talk about stuff to people who don’t really know you that well, and I have shit I need to get off my chest.”_

_Half of Lucien was honored Cassian came to confide in him. The other was telling him that Cassian only came to talk, not because he wanted to be with Lucien._

_“Like what?” Lucien inquired._

_“I was seeing this man, Christopher. No one knew about him. I’m not sure why, but recently I’ve been wanting to find someone to settle down with. I’m twenty-seven, Foxboy. I always thought I would’ve found someone by now; have a family with them.” He said._

_“Did it not work out between you two?”_

_“No. I didn’t feel anything for him and I’ve been dating him for two weeks. It seems short, but I thought I would’ve had some sort of feelings for him, ya know. I guess after years of sleeping with people only, I’m so used to that notion of not getting feelings for anyone, that I’m incapable of being in a loving relationship.”_

_Lucien didn’t know how to respond to that. He put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_“I’ve seen you with your friends, Cassian. You are capable of loving. Maybe all you need is the right person.”_

_Cassian turned to lock eyes with Lucien. They looked into each other’s eyes for who knows how long. He could’ve sworn Cassian leaned forward a centimeter, but the moment was over in a blink of an eye._

Lucien snapped out the memory. He and Cassian stayed up for a long time after that, talking about anything or just enjoying each other’s company. At least, Lucien hoped Cassian enjoyed being with Lucien.

Lucien got up from the bench and started walking back to Mor’s place. As he headed back, Lucien kept his mind focused away from the feelings bubbling up inside him.

Feelings that have been dormant since Andras died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 1 and 2 are updated with 3rd person POV. I made some minor changes like removing or adding a line and changing words to fit the new POV. The added/removed lines don't change the plot, but you may reread them if you want. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Updates weekly on Saturdays.
> 
> Much love,  
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic 1012


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Night Court Agency and the Inner Circle live on the outskirts of Velaris. I changed Part 3 to 3rd person and while doing so, I added Mor saying that is where she lived. Another thing, I am no longer putting Elriel in the story (sorry elriel shippers!). With the way the story is going, I don’t know how to incorporate them. They well both probably end up being single, unless I change my mind. Thanks for understanding. 
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SJM

When Azriel saw Anthony Hybern, Tamlin, and Ianthe come onto the monitor, he froze, though there was no real need for it as they couldn’t see him. They sat down at a rectangular table, Hybern at the head of the table. Strange, considering Tamlin is always one to show dominance, and rarely allowed anyone else to sit in his usual spot at the table. **  
**

“Hybern, I invited you here to-” Anthony Hybern held up a finger to silence Tamlin.

“I know exactly why you brought me here, Mr. Springsteen. First, you must agree to my conditions before we continue.”  
  
“What are they?” Tamlin ground out.

“When the time comes, you will allow me to do what I wish with this agency. I will take over as head, and _you_ will answer to _me_. Also, I want access to any land you owe, so I can use them for my businesses.”

“No deal.”

“Fine,” Hybern stood from his chair. “Then I won’t assist you in your plans.”  
  
Tamlin, being the spineless person he is, caved. “Wait!” Hybern turned around, a smug smirk on his face. “If I agree to your terms, do you swear you will help me?”

“Of course. I even have a contract right here.” Hybern pulled something - the contract - out of his suit pocket. “It’s all legitimate, don’t worry. All I need are both of your signatures, Tamlin and Ianthe.” From his pocket, Hybern also produced a pen.

The two signed without looking at the contract, taking Hybern’s word.

_Idiots_ , Azriel thought, _There both idiots if they think that contract doesn’t have something wrong with it._

“Lovely.” Hybern said. He took his seat once more. “Now, what did you call me here for?”

“I need help in getting someone back to me.”

“Who?”

_Don’t say it._

“Feyre Archeron.”

* * *

Mor was cuddling under the stars with Andromache in Velaris Park when she got a call from Feyre.

“Hey!” Mor answered cheerily.

“Hey, Mor. Ummm, do you think we can meet up in a few? I need to talk to you about something.” Mor became alert when she heard Feyre’s voice.

“Fey? You sound like you were crying. What happened? Are you alright?” Andromache turned to Mor, worry in her golden eyes, mouthing, _Is she alright?_

“I’m fine. Or at least better than I was before. I just need to talk to you soon.” Feyre explained over the phone.

“I’ll be home in five minutes.” said Mor.

“Actually… I am, uh, not at your place.” Feyre hesitantly responded.

“Where are you?”

Mor was answered with silence.

“Fey, where are you?”

“… at Selene’s home.”

“What?!” Mor shrieked.

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

“I’ll be there in about twenty minutes. Oh, is it alright if Andromache comes with?”

“Of course! I should talk to her, too.”

“See ya soon, Feyre.”

“Bye, Mor.”

Mor turned to Andromache and she answered Mor’s unspoken question.

“I’ll come with you, Mor. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Feyre and I want to make sure she’s alright.”

“Thank you, Andi.” Mor said and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s soft lips.

“You don’t need to thank me, Mor.” said Andromache, “I’d do anything for you guys. You’re my family.”

* * *

“Feyre, honey? Mor and Andromache are here.” Feyre looked up to see said friends standing behind Selene.

“Thanks, Selene.” Rhys’s mom answered with a warm smile before walking away.

Mor and Andromache walked over to the guest bed Feyre was seated on.

“What happened?” Mor asked bluntly.

“Mor!” Andromache exclaimed.

“What?”

“You can’t just ask Feyre what’s wrong. What if it’s still a tender subject? Ease into the conversation!” Andromache scolded.

Feyre bit her lip to restrain her growing smile. “It’s fine, Andi. Mor already knows something is wrong.”

“Still.” Andromache scooted over to give Feyre a hug. Instantly, Feyre felt safe in her friend’s arms. Mor joined in the hug and Feyre felt a surge of gratitude for her friends.

Before meeting Lucien and the Inner Circle, Feyre never had friends. When she and her family still had a life full of riches, the other kids her age never befriended Feyre. They thought she was strange because Feyre never dressed in fancy, expensive clothes or acted the way they did. Feyre didn’t mind it, though. Sure, she would’ve liked to have had a friend or two to confide in, but they were stuck-up assholes anyway. After her father lost the family’s fortune, no one wanted to be friends with Feyre because she always wore tattered clothes - hand-me-downs from her sisters. Another reason kids didn’t want to be friends with her is, Feyre’s dyslexia became known. Being the foolish and immature children they were back then, he classmates thought it was an ‘illness’, that they would catch it. In high school, everyone was stuck in the habit of avoided Feyre, that no one bothered to speak with her more than necessary.

By the time Feyre was a sophomore, Nesta and Elain were gone, off to study at Prythian University. Tamlin was the first person she could remember who made an attempt at getting to know Feyre in her senior year of high school. She fell for him hard and fast because he showed her love. Lucien and Andras came along after Feyre started dating Tamlin, and the Inner Circle came after Feyre became a student at Prythian University.

“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong, Feyre?” Andromache asked.

Feyre nodded and told them. Told them about the day Amren came to her dressing room and she first saw the magazine; told them about how she tried to find a way to tell her friends. Feyre hesitated when she got to earlier that day, when her sisters appeared, but then she thought, _Screw it_ , and proceeded to tell her friends.

“That asshole! I am so sorry, Fey.” said Mor.

“Eh, I’m over it… I think. Maybe.” The three of them giggled.

“Why are you here, Feyre?” Andromache asked.

“Shortly after Nesta and Elain left, Rhys came over because he just saw the issue and wanted to tell me. I ended up telling him what happened. He said I could stay here because now my sisters now where I was staying, and I do not what them to come back. I protested, but Rhys said Selene and Luciana wouldn’t mind - I was actually invited to dinner on Sunday, I think - and I ended up agreeing.” Feyre explained.

“Does Lucien know?” Mor asked.

“Yeah. We ran into him as we were leaving. I explained everything to him. Rhys also invited him to dinner. I think Rhys said his mom Luciana wanted to see him. How do they know about Lucien?” Feyre said.

“Oh, in high school, Rhys and Lucien dated.” Mor said as if informing Feyre about the weather.

Feyre choked. “What? I thought Lucien hated you guys! Why did they break up?”

Mor shrugged. “No one knows.”

* * *

Azriel probably broke speed limits on the drive back to his and Cassian’s apartment complex. His scarred hands clenched the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were white.

When Azriel arrived, he stormed up to their apartment and threw open the door, and stopped short. His intention was to get Cassian to go to Mor’s place. He was going to text Amren and Rhys on the way. The information he had could not wait for the meeting to be held the next day.

What Azriel saw was the last thing he ever would have expected.

Cassian comforting Lucien Vanserra - who appeared to have been crying - on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Lucien with Cassian? Please let me know your thoughts on this week’s chapter! Updates weekly on Saturdays!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is never a good option when hanging out with people you have feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I took last Saturday off, so here is the new chapter! Lussian and Feysand moments to come!
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SJM

“I can’t believe Azriel just walked in.” Lucien groaned in embarrassment.

“He won’t tell anyone.” Cassian reassured him.

“I don’t care if he does or doesn’t. It’s fucking embarrassing for an adult to see another adult after said adult had a breakdown.” Lucien buried his face in one of the pillows adorning the couch.

“We’ve all had our fair share of humiliating moments. Az - although he will deny it - has broken down into tears before. I have, too. Same as Rhys and Mor.” Cassian murmured. “Don’t tell them I told you; they’ll kill me if they found out.”

Lucien cracked a smile. “What about Amren?”

Cassian chuckled. “If Amren has cried, then she has never done it in front of us. The point is Lucien, we’ve all had hard days. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Can we go somewhere?” asked Lucien.

“Sure. Where to?”

“Anywhere. I like driving aimlessly. It’s calming.” Lucien paused. “Sorry. You probably think that’s dumb.”  
  


“Why would I?” Cassian cocked his head in curiosity.

“I - Never mind.” Lucien cursed himself. Cassian was different from Tamlin, and yet, Lucien expected him to react badly.

Am I really this wrecked?

When Lucien told Tamlin how he liked to drive around with no destination, he had scoffed at the idea.

_“Why would you do that? It’s a waste of gas, pointless, and just dumb.”_ Tamlin had said.

Lucien never mentioned it to Tamlin again.

Cassian couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened the door to find Lucien nearing a mental breakdown. Sure, Lucien texted him beforehand asking if he could come over, but it didn’t seem real until he was physically at the door. Cassian also could not wrap his head around the fact that Lucien used his number - Lucien _wanted_ to talk to him! When Cassian had left the supposedly sick Lucien his number, he didn’t think Lucien would use it.

“Please don’t tell anyone what I told you.” Lucien interrupted his thoughts.

“Of course I won’t.” Cassian glanced at the other male. “If you ever need someone to talk to again, I’m here.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

The silence that followed was comfortable, but Cassian had a billion thoughts crowding in his mind - most of which centered around the red-haired adult sitting next to him.

“Do you mind if I play some music?” Cassian asked. He needed something to distract himself.

“Go ahead.”

Cassian changed stations until he found a good ‘80s one. He quietly sang along “Africa” by Toto.

“You actually listen to this?” Lucien sound incredulous.

“Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe.” Cassian smiled.

“I guess. I always saw you as a rock music type of guy.”

“I don’t mind rock, but the ‘80s are always going to be my favorite.”

“How can you listen to this stuff?” Lucien asked.

“You don’t like it?” Cassian gasped. “What _do_ you like to listen to?”

Lucien shrugged. “I haven’t listened to music in awhile. I listened to any music from the 1960s - The Beatles especially - and country sometimes.”

“But never the ‘80s.”

Again, Lucien shrugged. “Never interested me.”

“In that case, consider me your ‘80s music teacher.”

* * *

As Feyre laid in bed in Rhys’s home, she had two realizations.

The first, was that a part of her did want to reconcile with her sisters. After yelling at them, she felt better. For the first time since their mother died, Feyre had told them how she really felt. Feyre had realized she didn’t want this hostility between her sisters. Their mom was dead and their alcoholic dad was in rehab. Elain and Nesta were the only blood-related family she could be with. Feyre vowed to find her sisters and attempt to make amends.

Her second realization was that she needed to report Tamlin. If she and Lucien kept quiet about Tamlin’s abuse, then they were inadvertently protecting him. People like Tamlin _never_ need protection, nor do they deserve it. She didn’t want to admit it, but Feyre was scared of Tamlin - scared of what he would do to her if she did something Tamlin didn’t approve of. Feyre was done cowering from Tamlin.

Early the next morning, Feyre called Lucien.

“Hello?” Lucien answered, his voice gravelly.

“Hi, Lucien. Sorry to call so early. I need to ask you something.”

“S’okay. What to you need?”

“I don’t want to keep quiet about Tamlin. I want to report him. If we stay quiet, Lucien, then we’re protecting him. We cannot protect Tamlin. People like him need to be accounted for their actions. Will you come with me to the police?”  
  
“Yes.” Lucien sounded significantly more awake.

“Really? Don’t feel pressured if you aren’t comfortable with talking about it. I can go myse-”

“I want to do this, Fey. You’re right - keeping quiet means we are protecting Tamlin. Besides, when I was talking with Cassi- Ummm. When do you want to go?”

“Around five - I want to tell our friends first and I need to take care of something. And don’t think I don’t know what you going to say, Lucien. Why were you talking with Cassian? I thought you hated him.”  
  
“Can we talk about this later?” Lucien pleaded.

“Sure. But I want details!”

“Fine. Later, Fey!”

“See ya, Lucien!”

* * *

Rhys was consumed with a murderous rage. Unfortunately, he and the Inner Circle weren’t shocked that Tamlin would abuse Feyre, but that didn’t stop their fury. Rhys always knew Tamlin had a horrible temper and was worried for Feyre the entire time she was with the bastard. He refused to interfere unless Feyre said something, though, because she was fully capable of making her own decisions. Feyre was not someone who liked to be coddled. When Lucien and Feyre gathered everyone to tell their story, everyone immediately insisted on going with the pair to the Prythian Police Department.

Rhys was currently driving towards the station with Mor, Amren and Feyre with him - it was dead silent.

Rhysand was relieved when they finally arrived. The four of them stepped inside to find Cassian, Azriel and Lucien already there. A familiar figure came over to the group.

“Hello. May I help you?”

“Yes, Officer. My friend and I would like to report someone.” Feyre said.

“Please, call me Cresseida. I would say it’s nice to see all of you, but I’m assuming the circumstances that brought you guys to the PPD aren’t pleasant ones.” Cresseida said. “Now, would you and your friend follow me…”

“Feyre.”

“Feyre. Anyone not involved please stay here.”

Lucien and Feyre followed Cresseida to a room for privacy.

“I can’t believe he would hurt Feyre like that.” Mor hissed.

“I always knew the bastard had problems with his temper, but…Wow.” Cassian said, at a loss for words to describe his thoughts.

We fell back into silence after that.

* * *

When Lucien and Feyre walked back to the Inner Circle with grim expressions, Mor felt her stomach tighten.

“What happened?” Cassian asked.

“We told Cresseida what we told you. She thinks Tamlin might’ve done what he’s done to us before. She’ll check somethings and call us back when she has more information. Cresseida will then be able to tell is what Tamlin will be charged with. She will call us soon.” Lucien answered.

“Can we go to a bar now? This has been a long day. I need alcohol and a _lot_ of it.” Feyre said.

Mor agreed immediately. Today had been emotionally exhausting. It was nothing a lot of alcohol couldn’t fix.

“Let’s go to Rita’s.” Amren suggested.

Mor headed to Rhys’s car and sent a quick text to Andromache that she was going to Rita’s.

_Need me to drive you home?_

_Maybe. I’ll let you know._

_Okay. Love you x_

_Love you too x_

When they got to Rita’s, Mor dragged Feyre to the bar.

“Two shots of tequila.” Mor requested before turning to Feyre. “Fey, tonight we’ll get smashed.”

“Who’s going to be the designated driver?”  
  
Mor shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Andi knows we’re here anyway, so she may be able to pick us up.”

“Speaking of which, please don’t tell Andromache yet. I want to be the one to tell her.”

“Of course.”

The bartender placed the shots in front of them.

“Cheers!” Mor said, raising her shot glass.

“Cheers!”

Mor knocked back the tequila, welcoming the slight burn as it went down.

* * *

Lucien soon lost count of how many drinks he’d consumed.

“Casssssiaaaaannnnnn!” He called.

Cassian - who looked just as drunk - beamed at Lucien, getting up from where he sat with Azriel.

Lucien tossed his arms around Cassian’s neck and Cassian looped his arms around Lucien’s waist.

“Caaaaasssssiiiiiaaaaannnn.” Lucien said again.

“Why d’ya c-call meeeee?”   
  
“I looooooove saying you name!”

Cassian said something back, but Lucien didn’t catch it because he had zeroed in on Cassian’s lips.

“Casssss?”  
  
“Yeeeeah?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Just. Do it. And no, I was not spons- spons- PAID by that shoe place to say whatever it was I said.”

Lucien surged up and kissed Cassian. It was wet, sloppy, and tasted like various alcoholic drinks, but Lucien loved it. His hands dove into Cassian’s shoulder-length hair. Lucien broke the kiss when something entered his mouth.

“What was that?”  
  
“Mah tongue, Lulu. Sor-”

Lucien pulled Cassian back down before he could finish. He didn’t know what that thing was at first, but now that he knew it was Cassian’s tongue, a thrill went through him. He felt his cock harden and grinded against Cassian, revealing he to was aroused.

The two broke apart when a cough sounded from next to them. They turned to find an embarrassed Azriel standing next to them.

“Az!” Cassian moved to give Azriel a hug, but Lucien clung to him tightly, suddenly jealous of Az.

“I, um, I’m leaving, so… Do you want me to bring you two home?”

“I wanna be with Cass!” Lucien protested, clinging to Cassian.

“And I wanna be with Lulu!”

Azriel sighed. “Lucien, do you want to crash at our place?”

Lucien rapidly nodded his head. Azriel grabbed Lucien and Cassian’s arms and dragged them towards the doors. When they got in the car - Azriel in the driver’s seat and Lucien and Cassian in the back - Azriel gave them both bottles of water.

“Sip.” Azriel commanded. Lucien and Cassian did as they were told.

Before succumbing to unconciousness, Lucien rested his head on Cassian’s shoulder and mumbled, “I love you.”

* * *

Feyre was pretty sober - more sober than she wanted-  because she didn’t want to accidentally say something embarrassing. She wished she could drink more, but that would have to wait for a time when she was with a sober Mor.

“Feeeyreee daarrrrlinng!” Rhys sat next to Feyre in the booth she was occupying.

“Yes, Rhys.”

“You are mighty purty, daaahling!” Rhys giggled.

Feyre couldn’t help smiling at Rhys’s drunken antics. Despite the shitty day she had, Feyre felt infinitely better. She put down her sudden change in mood as a result of her being happy to see a close friend, and not as a result of the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling she got when Rhys came over to her.

“Thank you, Rhys.”

“I’m serious. I love your freckles! I want to make star patterns out of ‘em!”

“You mean constellations?” Feyre held back her laughter.

Rhys looked very confused. After a few minutes passed, in which Rhys was presumably trying to figure out if he was, in fact, talking about constellations.

“Yes!” He finally declared. “I am talking ‘bout constellations.”

Feyre laughed at that.

Rhys gazed at her in awe. “Your laugh is beaaautiful, dahling!”

“Thank you, Rhys.”

“You a goddess, dahling. A fuckin’ goddess!”  
  
In spite of herself, Feyre blushed.

“I LOVE it when you blush, Feeeeyre!”

His comment only made Feyre blush harder and the butterfly feeling in her belly to increase significantly. “Why all the compliments, Rhys?” Feyre asked. “Not that I don’t mind them.” She rushed to add.

“I compliment you, silly, because I love you! And not in a friend type way, y’know? I mean I reaaalllly love you! Ever since we met!” Rhys exclaimed.

Time stopped.

_What. The. Hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! Tamlin's fate will be known next chapter! Updates weekly on Saturdays!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks <3
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! I did not write anything last week (except for The Beginning) and did not start writing this until Saturday night. Please let me know your thoughts! I am very proud of this one! Also excuse any mistakes, I did not edit this, but feel free to tell me any mistakes you see!
> 
> Note: This fic has taken a completely different path from what I imagined, so the tags are changed. I will fix them as characters pop up!

Lucien cursed himself for drinking so much. Vodka, tequila and bourbon were the only he could name. He turned away from the light shining on his face, but when he did, Lucien rolled into a wall - a moving wall. **  
**

He reached out with his hand, refusing to open his eyes, and felt warmth; muscles flexed and relaxed under his touch. _Oh Gods._

At last he cracked open his eyes to reveal a tattooed back - a _naked_ tattooed back. Tanned skin, Illyrian tattooes, and dark, disheveled shoulder-length hair. _Oh Gods, please no._

At that moment, the body rolled around, revealing the only person Lucien knew who fit what he saw.

_Cassian Burakgazi._

Lucien sat up quickly - something he regretted instantly. He felt incredibly nauseous and his head was pounding like a thousand drummers were banging on their instruments. Lucien didn’t have time to see if there was something he could throw up in; instead he swiftly rolled so he was leaning over the bed and purged on the floor.

A grunt sounded behind him as a toned arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Lucien to Cassian’s chest.   
  
“Cassian,” Lucien hissed, poking Cassian’s arm. “Cassian!”

“Lucien,” Cassian’s voice was rough, and he burrowed his face in the spot where Lucien’s neck and shoulder met. And Cauldron boil him if that didn’t make Lucien harden.

“Cassian! Wake up!” Lucien jabbed at his arm harder, but that only prompted Cassian to hold him tighter.

Lucien needed to leave now! The close contact was doing things to his brain, his heart and his cock. His cheeks heated at the thought. Lucien wanted nothing more than to stay here - in the comforting position, the safety - it was far too soon. Too soon after Andras. Too soon to be doing something with another person.

Lucien pried off Cassian’s arms and - ignoring the pounding in his head, the nausea, and the twinge in his heart - got out of bed. He was relieved to see that his underwear was still on. Quickly, Lucien found his clothes, got dressed, and left the room.

“Do you want an aspirin for the hangover?” A velvet smooth voice asked.

Spinning around - another movement he regretted - Lucien was greeted with the sight of Azriel, who was stirring something in a bowl.

“I’m good.” A lie. One Az saw through.

“Sure. Just take an aspirin and have a glass of water. Then I’ll drive you to Mor’s.”

“I am fine.” Also a lie. He was not doing well - mentally, physically, and emotionally.

“Lucien,” Azriel sighed. “You are clearly having a killer hangover, and dealing with whatever you feel as a result of sleeping in the same bed as Cassian. I won’t interrogate you, but at least hydrate and take something for the headache.”

Lucien gave in, shuffling to the kitchen, and took the glass of water offered to him. He just finished taking an aspirin, when a thought struck him.

“How’d you know I was with Cassian?”

Azriel looked guilty. “You walked out of Cassian’s room.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you looked guilty.”

“Lucien, do you remember anything from last night?”

Lucien concentrated. He only remembered blurred moments: Talking with his newfound friends - because despite the history between them, they were indeed friends now - dancing, and… and lips. He told this to Azriel.

“Do you know anything specific about the lips?” Az was starting to act weird.

“I - Did I kiss the lips?” It seemed like the only logical option to him.

“Yes. Now do you remember _who_ you kissed?”

A flash of shadows. “You?” Azriel did seem to be a part of the shadows after all, but Lucien knew the person he kissed.

A shake of his head. Finally, Lucien said the name of the person to whom those lips belonged.

“Cassian.”

Azriel nodded. “Do you regret it?” Of course he would ask that. He and Cassian are brothers. They would do anything for one another.

“No,” And that was the truth. “But I’m not ready for a relationship.” Another truth.

“Then tell him. I know Cassian and if you were to leave, he would brush it off, but it would have an affect on him. Cassian tends to blame himself and his… bastard status as he calls it on people who walk out on him.”

The two ate in silence after that. Slowly, the ache receded. Still there, but not as much as when he woke up. Lucien was scraping the last bit of his scrambled eggs when someone joined them.

“Azriel,” Cassian moaned. “Please tell me you already have a hangover breakfast prepped.”

With a roll of his eyes, Azriel got a plate for his brother, as well as water and aspirin. He put the latter in front of Cassian then left, leaving Lucien and Cassian to figure out what happened.

Seconds ticked by, the silence suffocating.

“Do you regret it?”   
  


Lucien looked up at Cassian, startled by the question. “No. Why would I be?”

Cassian looked at him in disbelief. “Really? We kissed last night, and if how I woke up was any indication, we did a whole lot more than that.”

“What do you mean ‘how I woke up’? How did you wake up?”

“Well, for starters, I woke up in my boxers. I mean, sure I go to sleep like that anyway, but I remember our make out session. Also, I have hickeys and scratch marks, which I’m assuming are from you.”

“Cauldron boil me!” Lucien wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him.

Cassian let out a booming laugh before wincing. “Gods, it even hurts to laugh right now. But I don’t mind it Lucien. In fact, I kind of like it.”

“Shut up, Cassian!” Lucien had never been more mortified in his entire life. This moment surpassed the time when he and Andras were caught banging in a closet. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I don’t know. I guess because I’m not good enough for you.” Cassian shrugged, faking nonchalance - a mask. He was pretending to not care about how Lucien thought of him.

Lucien’s temper flared. “Are you serious? Cassian, anyone would be a fool to not love you! No one is good enough for _you_ , okay? Not the other way around! Don’t degrade yourself because you are _not_ a bastard! You are one of the best people I have ever met. Gods, Cassian! Accept the fact that I love you and you are perfect for me, and I would love nothing more than to be with you, if I didn’t have so many gods damned problems!” It wasn’t until he finished yelling at Cassian that Lucien realized what he said.

“You-You love me?” Cassian gasped.

“Clearly.” Lucien snorted. “All the banter between us? That was me express my love. Well… it eventually became that.”

“You have a very interesting way of expressing your love, Foxboy.” Lucien loved the sound of his nickname on Cassian’s tongue. It had been awhile since he last heard the name - and he missed hearing it. Cassian cleared his throat. “I, um, love you, too.”

Lucien was sure he misheard, that somehow his mind was still foggy from his excessive drinking. “Seriously?”

“Yup. It’s hard to not fall for you, Lucien.” Cassian smiled - and Lucien thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. “I actually loved you for awhile now. I didn’t tell you because I thought you did not feel the same way.”

Now it was Lucien’s turn to grin. His joy was short lived when a recurring thought entered his mind.

_Traitor. Traitor. What about Andras?_

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asked, noticing the change in Lucien’s mood. He reached out to hold his hand.

“I want to be with you, Cassian. But… I also don’t want to.” The mix of shock and sadness in Cassian’s expression was heartbreaking. “It’s not you, I swear! The thing is… my previous boyfriend he recently… died.” Lucien’s voice cracked on the last word. Two and a half months have passed, and he was still heartbroken.

“Was it Andras?” Cassian tentatively said.

“How do you know?” Lucien asked.

“I remember hearing in the news there was a car accident in the Spring Court part of the state. Two died - both were the drivers - and the passengers - five, I think - were injured.” Lucien remembered now. It was the biggest story, mainly because of who were part of the crash.

“It was Andras,” He whispered. “Andras died.” Tears welled in his eye.

“That’s why you have the scar; why Tamlin became a bigger asshole than he already was.” Lucien nodded; he hated thinking of that time in his life.

“Gods, Lucien, I am so sorry. And we don’t have to be in a relationship if you’re not ready. I’ll always wait for you.” Cassian said gently, placing a kiss on Lucien’s knuckles.

Love swelled inside Lucien. When an emotion he hadn’t felt since Andras became present in the presence of Cassian, he knew it was love; Lucien just hadn’t wanted to confront it. “I want to be with you, though. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you and go on dates with you, Cass.”

“Then what should we do?” And Lucien knew that if he said he did not want to be in a relationship, then Cassian would back off.

“I think… I think I can give us a try, but baby steps, Cass. Like, we would have to go at fucking grandma speed.” At that Cassian laughed - one of the most wondrous sounds Lucien had ever had the honor of hearing.

“I can do that,” Cassian promised. “But you’re going to have to tell me what I can and cannot do.”

And Lucien told - and showed - Cassian exactly that.

* * *

Weeks passed and Feyre still was pissed at Rhys. More than that even. He knew how much the truth meant to her and for him to not tell her his feelings, even if she understood why… it hurt.

She did not fail to notice, however, the light steadily returning in full force to Lucien. When Feyre returned to Mor’s house, she immediately noticed a difference in his demeanor - and he was more than eager to tell Feyre about what happened after Rita’s.

Cresseida - who Feyre learned was Amren’s boyfriend’s sister - called the two of them back. Apparently, other women had reported Tamlin, but nothing ever happened, which, as Cresseida had said, was likely because Tamlin bought people’s silence. This time, though, silence would not be bought, because Feyre was discovering her voice, and she was going to use it.

A court date had been set and news outlets caught wind of the news. Of course Tamlin was denying everything, saying Feyre was trying to get his money and ruin what he had built as “petty revenge for exposing her,” but she and Lucien were not backing down. The two were pushing back against Tamlin and Ianthe - who got roped into the matter - and it appeared they were on the winning side. Past victims of Tamlin’s abuse were now speaking out, and Feyre never felt better.

Of course, when the media would start talking about the case, Feyre knew she had to confront her sisters. Azriel found out they were staying at a nearby motel and he dropped of a letter from Feyre asking them to meet with her at The Sidra Café to talk.

“Feyre!” A cheery voice called when she stepped into the cozy building. Elain.

The sisters hugged. When they seperated, Feyre was greeted with the sight of a straight-faced Nesta. She was surprised when Nesta hugged her; Elain was the only person Nesta would openly show affection for. The three of them sat at a secluded corner table to provide them with as much privacy as one could get at a fairly busy café.

“I am so sorry, Feyre.” Nesta said.

“Why?”

“Why? Because you are my - our - baby sister and we did not realize you were with an abusive asshole! That’s why!”

“Until you showed up at Mor’s doorstep I hadn’t spoken to either of you in three years! Did you really expect me to reach out to you when I was in a difficult situation? Besides, I have Lucien and had Andras.” Feyre told them.

“We still would have wanted you to tell us, Feyre!” Elain cried.

“Well, How was I supposed to know? You never once bothered to help me before!” Feyre snapped. She inwardly sighed. This was not how she wanted their discussion to go; they were falling back into their old ways.

“We are sorry for that. It is my biggest regret, Feyre.” Nesta apologized. Elain nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry too,” Feyre sighed. “For not telling you what was going on between me and Tamlin.”

“Can we start over?” Nesta asked.

“I would like that.” Feyre said. _Maybe coming here wasn’t so bad after all_ , she thought.

Nesta, Elain, and Feyre spoke for the remainder of the afternoon before they had to leave. Nesta And Elain had to head back home, but they promised to keep in touch.

Feyre left feeling like another weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

“Rhys, can’t you talk about this to someone else?” Mor whined. She loved her cousin, but his moaning and groaning about messing up with Feyre was starting to get on her nerves.

“But I need to know! Will she talk to me again? Why did I think having alcohol would be a good idea?” Rhys moaned.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you, Rhys, really. Do you have to complain to me, though? Isn’t this why you have Cassian and Azriel? Go bug them!”

“I already tried,” Rhys pouted. “But Cassian is being lovey-doves with Lucien and Azriel said it was my fault for not telling her sooner. Can you believe that?!”

Mor rolled her eyes. She could. Everyone told him to tell Feyre how he felt not more than a month after he had met her. It was obvious that he was in love, but Rhys refused to do anything about it.

“…And I just don’t know what do!” Rhys flopped down on the golden couch in Mor’s office. “Every time I attempt to talk to her, Feyre gives me the stink eye and walks away!”

“Then give her time. Now leave. I have work to do and you have to meet with Amren.”

“Fine, but I’ll find you later.” Rhys sighed, finally leaving and giving a Mor some peace. The second the door closed, Mor got a call from Andromache.

“Hey, Andi!”

“Mor!” Her girlfriend greeted. “Listen, do you think you can come down for the weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m free. Why?” Mor was curious; Andromache had never been a cryptic person.

“You’ll see. Just let me know if something comes up and you can’t make it!”

“Okay?”

“Love you!”

“I love you, too, Andi.” A warm smile graced Mor’s lips. One always did when she said those three special words to her girlfriend of five years.

Hours later, Mor finished finalizing the details for her show. In three weeks, her designs would be shown to the world in a fashion show. She couldn’t wait for the day to come! Her phone pinged, signaling she had received a text.

_Want pizza???_

_I was thinking of Rita’s instead, Fey. That cool with you?_

_Yes! I haven’t been in awhile._

More accurately, she refused to go back after Rhys revealed his love for her. Mor really hoped her friend would decide what to do next. Mor hated seeing Rhys in such despair.

_I’ll pick you up. I’m leaving now._

_K. Lucien and Cassian are tagging along btw_

_We will suffer through their nauseating love together._

_Deal._

* * *

Azriel was beyond exasperated. After telling the Inner Circle Hybern, Tamlin, and Ianthe’s plan, he could not find any information. They couldn’t do anything about it though without concrete evidence, and the recordings Azriel had could not be used. His contacts had nothing to tell him either - everything was silent. Between that and dealing with Rhys’s woeful behavior, he was in desperate need of a vacation.

Viviane burst through the door, Kallias hot on her heels.

“Az! Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Viviane exclaimed.

“Be happy Viv wants to get down to business now. I had to listen to her rant for hours!” Kallias said, earning him a light slap on the arm from Viviane.

“I did not!” She said.

Kallias and Viviane Winters. They became the best of friends when the two were only five years old. Viviane and Kallias had done everything together, never leaving each other’s side. When Kallias was eighteen, he left to go across the country to attend Stanford University. Four years later, he came back to Prythian where he reconnected with Viviane and ended up professing his love to her. As it turned out, Viviane also loved him, and thus began their relationship. Now the two were a happily married couple of five years.

“Sorry, Viviane,” Azriel laughed. “But I am so glad you are here. I knew you would be the best choice to represent Feyre and Lucien in court.”

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Now when do I get to meet them?”

“Today I think we should go over the details for the case, so… tomorrow? If they are available of course.” Azriel told her.

“Great!” Viviane squealed.

* * *

“Rhys, I swear on the Mother and Cauldron that if you do not shut up right now, I will cut out your tongue!” Amren hissed.

Rhys immediately shut up. He did _not_ want to face Amren’s wrath.

“Now as I was saying,” She continued. “After the trial, you, Feyre, and I will go to Adriata. Tarquin has requested our presence for the unveiling of his new line. We will spend a few days there, hopefully find something on Hybern and his dealings, then come back.”

“Got it.”

“And _you_ are going to be the one to tell Feyre. I do not care about whatever silliness is happening between you two; you will see if she will come and that is final.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Now go.”

Rhys was in total despair. He had given up hope on Feyre talking to him ever again. He swore that he would never drink again, but of course that promise wouldn’t be kept. For years Rhys fantasized how he would reveal his feelings for Feyre and all the ways she would react. Not once did he imagine a drunken revelation would be how she found out.

Rhysand contemplated asking Feyre in person, but ended up taking the coward’s way out.

_You, Amren, and I were invited to Adriata after the trial._

No reply.

_Are you going to join us?_

Same response.

_If you are, let me or Amren know._

Finally, an answer came.

_Fuck off._

_But are you coming?_

_I’ll let Amren know._

Ignoring the stinging feeling, Rhys called Amren.

“What?”

“Hello to you, too, Amren. Feyre’s coming with us.”

“I know. Ask Feyre to come again.”

“Why? She said she would come?” Rhys said.

“I wanted you to grow a pair and ask Feyre _in person_. You did not, so ask her again.” Amren demanded.

“You never said I had to ask Feyre in person!”

“Well I’m telling you now!”

“Alright, I’ll ask her again. _In person_!” Rhys emphasized.

“Good.” Amren stated before hanging up.

“Mother help me.” Rhys muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Burakgazi means "warrior" in Turkish*
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Updates weekly on Saturdays!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Highlady_ofbooks <3  
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot. Just fluff :)

“I’m so glad you three could make it!” Tarquin called, Varian following closely behind.

“Thank you for inviting us, Tarquin. Your new line is beautiful!” Feyre said.

She had briefly met Tarquin and Varian before the show, and immediately liked them, Tarquin especially. He was a very sweet, kind man. Tarquin had an aura of comfort and ease surrounding him that attracted Feyre to him. Not romantically, though, because she couldn’t move on so soon after leaving Tamlin, even if he was an abusive bastard. It was why she refused to acknowledge Rhys and what she felt towards him.

“Yes, it was very generous of you.” Rhys agreed.

Feyre felt awkward being around Rhys because she kept thinking back to when he asked her to come in person. One look at how tired and wrecked he was made her want to hug him tightly, and comfort him until all his worries went away. Instead, she was cold to him, refusing to say anything other than her agreement to go to Adriata.

Tarquin waved away their thanks. “Don’t mention it. I’ve been wanting to meet you, Rhysand, for a while now to discuss ways to improve relations between our two courts. And you, Feyre, have been making headlines. I do sincerely hope you will be able to lock away Tamlin for a long while.”

“You believe me?” Feyre was shocked. More people believed Tamlin because of how long he has been in the spotlight. To them, Feyre was no one.

“Of course. I had unfortunate luck of meeting Mr. Springsteen once. It was absolutely dreadful. I have also met Lucien, the poor man. I have no doubt the two of you are telling the truth.” Tarquin explained. “But I didn’t invite you here to talk about that. During your stay, I wish for you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you, Tarquin.” Feyre managed to say, struck by Tarquin’s position in all this.

“Your welcome. All of you will of course be staying with me, of course. No guest of mine will be staying in some hotel. Now come! Unless of course any of you would prefer to stay for the after party. I for one am in no mood, but I can make sure someone will stay with you until you wish to leave.” Tarquin glanced at Varian and Amren, who were talking in hushed tones to each other. “And I’m sure my dear cousin would like to be alone with Amren.” His tone had a suggestive note to it, earning him a glare from Varian.

Feyre immediately agreed. As did Rhys and Amren. She was struck by the beauty of Tarquin’s mansion - really, it was the only fitting term. It was situated near the coast, which She was sure resulted in gorgeous views from the balcony. His home was old-fashioned looking, a nice contrast from all the neighboring modern houses. Fountains lead up to the intricate iron door.

The inside was even more grand. Paintings and pictures hung everywhere, but not in a way that made everything seem crowded. Every piece of furnishing was placed with care. The dark sapphire blue walls was a color Feyre was determined to remember for if - no, when - she would paint again.

“You should take design tips from Tarquin.” She murmured to Rhys, the first words Feyre voluntarily said to him since his confession.

He let out a chuckle. “Do you not like how my townhouse looks?”

She did. The first time she saw it was when Az had told everyone the plan to bring here back to Tamlin. Feyre instantly fell in love with the decor purely because everything about it screamed Rhysand.

“It could use _some_ improvement.” She teased.

“Ah, well, seeing as I’m the only one currently living there, I’ll decline. _However_ , if someone were to move in who shared the same sentiments as you, Darling… I may be persuaded reconsider.”

“Prick.” Feyre muttered, her cheeks heating; there was no doubt in her mind that the “someone” Rhys was referring to was none other than herself.

“Up the stairs to your left will be your room, Feyre. Rhysand, yours is the one next to hers. And Amren… I’m going to assume you’ll be with Varian?” Tarquin said, a raised eyebrow thrown in her direction.

“You assume correctly.” Amren replied, her smile nothing short of wicked, before dragging Varian up the stairs.

“I have to attend to some work, but I’ll have someone bring up your bags. Good night, Feyre. Rhysand.”

Rhys smiled at Tarquin. “Please, Tarquin, call me Rhys.”

“Very well. Good night, Rhys.” Tarquin said before walking away.

Rhys and Feyre walked up the stairs in silence, and for the first time in weeks, it was a comfortable silence. When they got to Feyre’s door, Rhys turned to her.

“Good night, Darling. Sleep well.” Feyre snorted to herself. As if she would be able to sleep through the night. Rhys leaned in a little, but stopped short. Feyre knew what Rhys was going to do. She also knew that he wouldn’t kiss her forehead because of how she acted around him.

Instead, Feyre leaned up to kiss Rhys’s cheek. Rhys stilled, his eyes closing to savor the feel of her lips against his skin. “Good night, Rhys.” She whispered, pulling back.

“Feyre darling…” Rhys started to say, but she shook her head. _Not now._

Feyre stepped into her room, leaving Rhys in the hallway, wondering what spurred her action. To be honest, Feyre didn’t know why she kissed his cheek either.

Feyre fell asleep that night with her lips tingling from the touch of Rhys’s warm, golden skin.

* * *

Mor was curious as to what Andromache had planned. The entire Saturday she kept asking Andi what she was talking about on the phone, but all Mor got in return were vague answers.

It was Andromache’s evasiveness that prompted Mor to wear a sinfully tight red dress for their date. The spaghetti strap dress was full length, outlining every curve. The neckline plunged to show a borderline scandalous amount of cleavage, and the back… well, it simply wasn’t there. A slit in the dress ran up to her thigh. Mor finished the look with black heels, lots of golden bangles, carefully styled hair, and smokey eyes with wine red lips. Underneath was a little something Mor picked up from Victoria’s Secret. Judging by the way Andi kept looking at Mor, her plan was working.

Andromache looked equally stunning. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees. It had lace sleeve and was a loose fit. Her beautiful brown hair was put in a messy bun that enhanced the look. She wore dangly silver earrings and a simple charm bracelet gifted to her by Mor when they celebrated her birthday together for the first time to accompany the outfit. She didn’t wear any makeup, but Andromache didn’t need it; she was a natural beauty. Andi also had a white clutch she kept fiddling with.

The whole evening was spent with the two talking about anything and everything and laughter. After splitting the bill, Andi and a Mor went for a walk. Andromache led Mor through an empty park, the moonlight shining down on them.

“Mor,” Andi said, pausing on a bridge going over a small river. “I have something to ask you.”

“Is this what you’re going to ask me what you were talking about over the phone?” Mor asked, excited to finally know what Andi was hiding.

“It is.”

“Well? What is it?”

Andromache took a deep breath and opened her clutch. She pulled out a small black box. A jewelry box. One that could easily fit a ring.

Andromache got down on one knee.

“Andi…” Mor breathed.

“Shhh. Just…let me speak. Please.” All Mor could manage was a nod.

“Morrigan Zohar. Since the day I saw you, five years ago, I felt drawn to you. As if we were meant to find one another. I remember thinking how beautiful, smart, kind, and charming you were that day. I still think of you as that and more. When I asked you out… Cauldron I was nervous.” Andromache chuckled. “I never thought you would go out with me, but you did. I have loved you since our first date and everyday since. I know you are the only person I ever want to spend my life with. Will you marry me, Morrigan?”

Mor was speechless. She always knew that she favored women over men, but never imagined being lucky enough find a female she wanted to spend her life with. That is, until she met Andromache.

“Yes, Andi! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Morrigan cried. Andromache slipped the simple diamond ring on her finger and stood up to embrace her fiancée.

Under the moonlight, Morrigan and Andromache hugged and kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other.

* * *

“I love you.” Cassian whispered into Lucien’s ear.

“Cassian, this is the fifth time you told me that in the past minute.” Lucien said warmly. “…I love you too.”

“I know. I just like saying it to you.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Cassian gasped. “Rude!”

Lucien laughed - he was doing more of that lately.

“Tell me more. What did you and Andras like to do together?” Cassian asked.

Cassian insisted on Lucien telling him everything about his and Andras’s relationship. He said it might help him, and it did. Lucien didn’t feel as weighed down by his previous boyfriend’s death as he had before. Of course he still missed him, but the nightmares and pain wasn’t as bad.

“He would always take me on picnics.” Lucien smiled fondly, recalling memories from another time. “It was something he did with his family growing up, so he insisted we do it too. At first I wasn’t sure, but I enjoyed myself. Whenever we had free time, that’s what we would do.”

“Is that something you want to do as well?” Cassian inquired, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Lucien’s hands.

“I’m not sure if I could do it now. Maybe one day.”

The two fell into a companionable silence.

“When Feyre started hanging out with us, she dragged us to various art museums.” Lucien huffed a chuckle. “She would always leave us to browse the displays.”

“That sounds like Feyre!” Cassian remarked.

“Once, Andras and I were in this garden. It had statues everywhere. I turned around and came face-to-face with a scary gargoyle one. I screamed and jumped back, but ended up tripping and falling into a fountain behind me.” Lucien’s cheeks burned when Cassian roared in laughter. “I may have a picture Andras sent me somewhere.”

“Now that I have to see!” Cassian managed to say.

“Only if you’re a good boy.” Lucien purred.

“Mmmm.” Cassian hummed. “Good thing I’m always good.” At that, Lucien snorted.

“I am!” He exclaimed.

“Sure you are, Cass.”

“You are so mean to me!” Cassian said jokingly.

Lucien rolled over on his bed to face Cassian. He placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Y’know, I think I need more apologies.”

Lucien leaned back over to kiss him. Slowly, the kiss turned deeper. His tongue swept into Cassian’s mouth, exploring every inch - not that he needed much exploring.

Cassian flipped them over so he was on top. Lucien arched his back as Cassian ripped his mouth away to place small, wet kisses along his neck. A moan escaped Lucien’s mouth when Cassian sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

“Cass…” Lucien breathed. Cassian growled in approval.

Lucien flipped them over so he was now in control. He licked up the column of Cassian’s throat to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue.

The _ping_ of an incoming text broke them apart.

“You should probably get that.” Cassian said in between kisses when Lucien ignored the onslaught of notifications he was getting in favor of feeling his boyfriend’s skin up beneath his lips.

“Fine.” Lucien said with irritation at being interrupted.

Feyre: _I need your help!_

Feyre: _I kissed Rhys on the cheek, but now I don’t know what to do!_

Feyre:  _It wasn’t a friendly kiss, but it wasn’t one shared between a couple either_.

Feyre: _What do I do now??_

Feyre: _How should I act around Rhys???_

Feyre: _Are you busy?_

Feyre: _Are you making out with Cass?_

And there were more texts along the same lines.

Lucien: _why would you think that?_

Feyre: _The last time I called you, that’s what you were doing. Were you?_

Lucien: _Yes._

Feyre: _How was it!_

Lucien: _Fey! Really!_

Feyre: _Sorry. Can you help me? What do I do?_

Lucien: _You guys need to talk about this. Clearly you have feelings for Rhys. Just tell him!_

Feyre: _I don’t love Rhys!_

Lucien: _I never said you loved him. I said you had feelings for him. That’s different. And because you said love means you do._

Feyre: _…shit….you’re right_

Lucien: _Obviously!_

Feyre: _What do I do?_

Lucien: _Tell him!!_

Lucien: _Now stop bugging me._

Feyre: _Fine. I’m going to call you later!_

“Well, I’m glad Feyre’s finally going to tell him.” Cassian said.

Lucien helped in surprise. “Cassian! Don’t read my messages over my shoulder!”

“Why not?”

“What if they were private?”

“I would’ve stopped reading them when I realized they were private!” Cassian was quiet for a moment. “Are you alright?”

Lucien cocked his head in question. “Of course. Why?”

“We never went that far with our kissing. I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you. I’m sorry if I took it too far.”

Lucien’s heart swelled with love for how considerate Cassian was being. “Yeah, I’m fine.” And he was.

“Good.” Cassian smiled and held Lucien closer to him.

“We should probably do something productive. It’s only the morning.” Lucien said.

“Like what?”

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. You can pick.” Cassian said.

“The original Jumanji movie.”

“I’ll get it set up.” Cassian said, leaving Lucien with a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Make popcorn!” Lucien called after him.

“Got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andromache and Mor are engaged! Please let me know your thoughts! Updates weekly on Saturdays!
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


End file.
